Twisted
by Princess Cherryblossom3
Summary: Hao/Yoh/Ren Ren/HoroHoro HoroHoro/Yoh At 16, 3 years after being deserted by his friends, Yoh falls unknowingly into a plot; all boys boarding school turns his life upside down. Shounenai!Yaoi. PLEASE see profile for status -HIATUS- and IMPORTANT details.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: No matter how much I'd like to, I don't own Shaman King. (sobs) Too bad, so sad. 

Note: This is my first Shaman King fic., and on top of that, my first fic. To ever be posted on So PLEASE be nice (and hopefully somewhat supportive). Please, NO FLAMES! Constructive criticism I can deal with, and it might be helpful for future chapters that I write.

You might say this is slightly AU, since all of this is post – the Shaman King series. It might not make sense to you if you haven't watched the complete anime part of the series.

Also, take not that this _is_ a Shounen-ai/ Yaoi fic. If you are in the least bit homophobic, LEAVE NOW! I consider this to be fare warning. Also, this is slightly Yoh-centric, for all of you who care to know. Now, if you still want to read this, strap yourselves in and get prepared for a long ride.

Translations that you'll need to know for the story:

'tou-san – shortened version of Otou-san, which means father. 

'kaa-san – shortened version of Okaa-san, which means mother.

Funbari Onsen – Funbari is the name of the town they live in. Onsen means hot springs, kind of like an inn with hot springs and hot tubs. This is currently the name of the residence in which Anna and Yoh live in.

Anna no kowaii! – Anna is scary! no is the word used between a name and a describing word, basically means =/is. kowaii means scary.

nani? – what?

ne? – right? – a word used when expecting an answer of agreement from the other person/people.

demo – but.

matte – wait.

Ja ne! – See you later!

Nantoka naru – Yoh's famous line of 'everything will be alright in the end.'

kuso! – 'damn!' – sometimes people use this word to mean 'shit!'

Fuuryoku – it's the name of the power that Shaman's use. It's the power of the spirit/their mochirei.

Ie – no (ie).

Gomen – sorry.

Hai – yes.

ninen-sei – second level, second year (sophomore).

kookoo-sei – high school student.

sou ka? – really?

Ojii-san – old man, grandpa (it has multiple meanings, but mainly means old man).

Baka-saru – stupid monkey. Baka – means idiot, stupid, saru – means monkey. (Gensomaden Saiyuki thing).

Gomen ne – sorry/ I'm sorry.

Arigatou na! – Thank you/ thank you very much. Arigatou – means 'thank you', 'na' is one of the various words you can use to place a certain type of emphasis to the statement.

Aa – not the type of Ah of surprise, but 'Aa' in this case means yes, but basically it's a sound of understanding.

Patch imura – Patch Village. Patch – is the name of the village where the final part of the Shaman Fight takes place. Imura – means village.

Sugoi! – amazing!

Himitsu – it's a secret.

sama – a suffix used at the end of a name for great respect, often like master/mistress or lord/lady.

Ohayoo gozaimasu – Good morning/ Good morning everyone.

Sensei – teacher.

kawaii – cute.

bishounen – pretty boy.

Watashi wa Asakura, Yoh desu. Yoroshiku. – Watashi wa – I am. desu – always added to the end of specific statements. Yoroshiku – 'Please treat me well.' Always added after one introduces themselves.

Ano – Um.

aniki – brother.

Konnichiwa – hello. It's a more polite and formal type of greeting in most cases.

Yoh-dono – dono is used after a persons name to mean 'master'. So this would mean 'Master Yoh'.

Daijoubu desu ka? – Are you alright/ okay?

Onegai – please.

Yamero! - Stop!

mochirei – (main) spirit.

hanshin – other half.

Daijoubu – I'm okay/ It's okay/ fine.

Ikuzo – let's go.

Kisama! – Bastard!

Shirimasen – I don't know.

Well, that's the end of a long line of translations. I hope they help. Now read on, and please enjoy the story!

Twisted

Chapter One

"You are no longer to be engaged to Kyouyama, Anna" 

It's ironic how life twists in unexplainable ways.

"However, you will still be living in the same residence as her. She has done well in training you. However, it would seem that the two of you are not compatible enough. So, we have decided to break off your engagement. Kyouyama, Anna is no longer your fiancée."

Yes.

Yoh was currently heading to his new High School.

This might not seem interesting in normal circumstances. But these _weren't_ normal circumstances.

His life had been completely turned inside out and upside down, the pockets being removed of any familiar fabric that he had been accustomed to.

Let me explain.

Yoh's POV

(Kind of) Flashback mode

It's funny, really, how things have turned out. My parents visited the Funbari Onsen, where Anna and I are currently living, for a few days. We went about treating each other normally, as my 'tou-san and 'kaa-san had insisted upon.

So, Anna would continuously keep up her nerve-wracking training schedules from dawn to dusk. In the evening, my parents would witness how Anna would sit in front of the TV, snacking on cookies or whatever there was around, while I was left to go on my running sessions around town, until I would arrive back at home, either found being a near- corpse having collapsed on the doorstep from exhaustion from my previous over-exertion, or I would be so tired that I would be able to drag myself to my futon and fall asleep listening to my Bob Love music.

On some of those days, I think, Anna would push me harder, in order to impress my parents by her endless training schedule in order for me not to slack off. However, it was a surprise when on other days she would push me less, mainly so that she could talk to 'tou-san and 'kaa-san. Either way.

Life was hell.

I would come back home from grocery shopping, only to have a glaring Anna standing in the doorway, waiting for me when I came in the door. Then she would start the usual screaming about how I was 15 seconds late, which wasn't unusual in the slightest.

But still. A person really shouldn't have to get used to someone else mistreating them, in my opinion. But my opinion really doesn't matter in this household, or so it would seem. Anna no kowaii!!!!!!!

My parents also happened to see some of the small moments when Anna and I actually seemed to get along, which can be quite rare, to tell you the truth.

My parents had been all smiles, and I had been blissfully unaware of the plots that were going through those fiendish minds of theirs. However, most people don't suspect their parents of such things when they decide to drop by and visit. Especially since I hardly ever see them, so I don't know exactly what their personalities are like.

Later, Anna and I had been summoned to the main Asakura house in Isumo.

"You are no longer engaged to Kyouyama, Anna," my 'tou-san informed us.

"Nani?"

I was shocked, for lack of a better word.

My mother decided to cut in.

"However, you will still be living in the same residence as her. She has done well in training you. However, it would seem that the two of you are not compatible enough. So, we have decided to break off your engagement. Kyouyama, Anna is no longer your fiancée."

"Why?" Anna simply asked from her spot a few feet away from me.

"While we were visiting you, we were paying attention to how you interact with one another. We wanted to make sure that the two of you definitely suited each other before you got married. It wouldn't make sense for the two of you to be stuck together for the rest of your lives if you weren't compatible," my 'kaa-san told us.

"And from what we saw while we visited, you're not," my 'tou-san told us.

"However, you almost seem to have a sibling relationship, brother and sister. So it wouldn't make sense to completely separate you from one another's lives."

'_Brother and sister? I never would have considered us to have a relationship like that. We definitely don't act like Jun and Ren do with each other...'_

"So, you are free to have relationships with other people as you please from now on. Yoh, we don't plan on pairing you up with another fiancée. We feel that you should live like other children, or rather, young adults do. Anna, we thank you for your help. We would like for you to continue your Shaman training with Yoh. It seems to be having wondrous results. We still consider you to be a part of the Asakura family, no matter what. Why don't we discuss some more harsh- I mean- more _helpful_ steps to add to Yoh's training? Shall we?" Yoh's 'tou-san said, trying to hide his grin as covered his mouth with the back of his hand and started laughing.

Anna grinned evilly at the enticing prospect.

Yeah, 'great minds think alike.'

Or rather, in this case it should actually be 'evil minds think alike and add on more ideas that could possibly torture others' like Yoh.

" 'Tou-san!" Yoh whimpered in horror, tears falling like waterfalls down his aghast face.

T T

0

End of Flashback mode

So here he was, walking down unfamiliar streets as he headed towards his new High School. And he didn't even have Amidamaru with him. Anna had taken him prisoner with her blue spiritual beads.

Flashback mode

"_Yoh, you're going to a new High School in Kyoto!" _Anna announced.

"_Nani?!?!"_ Yoh asked in alarm.

He found himself asking that question a lot lately.

"_You heard me! Don't make me have to repeat myself, Yoh!"_ Anna said icily.

"_Ehehe..."_ Yoh uttered nervously, trying not to upset the crazy itako even more.

"_Why?"_ He had to ask, even if it annoyed the blonde girl even more.

Afterall, he had planned to continue to go to High School in the Funbari area, and he basically had the rest of his life planned out. The goal: living life lazily. So this announcement changed things drastically.

"_It was an order from your grandfather, Yomeii-sama," _Anna told Yoh with a sigh.

_ "EH?!?!"_ Yoh cried in surprise.

Why would his grandfather care where he went to High School? Why the sudden change? And why in Tokyo, of all places?

_ "Demo..."_ Yoh whined.

_ "Don't try to argue with me, YOH! Now get on with it. Get OUT and catch your train!"_ Anna shouted in annoyance.

Yoh could've sworn he saw sparks shooting from her eyes. So, out of instinct, he cowered from the crazed itako in fear. He had had plenty of training in this household, and knew from experience that he didn't want to be on the receiving end of Anna's wrath.

_ "What should I bring? Amidamaru?"_ Yoh asked Anna.

All of a sudden he felt a suitcase being thrown at him, and he collapsed under the sudden weight that collided with his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

_ "Take this! I've already packed the stuff you'll need! Now get going, already!"_

'Why would I need this much stuff? I won't be gone for too long, ne? Why did she pack my stuff in the first place?' Yoh continue asking himself the continuous line of questions.

_ "Matte, what about Amidamaru? What's going on? ANNA?!?!"_ Yoh cried in fear.

Yoh watched in horror as Anna swung out her blue spiritual beads and took Amidamaru prisoner, his face turning pale.

_ "_He _stays. Here's your ticket for the train. Now leave. I'm having Manta come and cook and do the rest of the chores, so at the moment you're not really needed. And Yoh...good luck,"_ Anna finished softly.

Then Yoh felt himself being roughly shoved out the door, and turned around to find that very same door being slammed in his face.

_ "Ja ne! Nantoka naru!"_ Yoh whispered, before taking off in the direction of the train station in defeat.

End Flashback

Waterfall like tears fell down Yoh's face at the memory. He truly pitied himself sometimes.

"I think I'm lost..." Yoh told himself.

This was one of those moments when he truly appreciated Amidamaru's company. The samurai spirit would have been able to help Yoh find his destination if he had been here.

But he wasn't...

"Kuso! Demo... nantoka naru!" Yoh told himself cheerfully.

Finally, after a while of searching, Yoh finally found the school.

"Hmm? Kyoto K.O.S. High School? Weird name!" Yoh said, before opening the front doors and stepping inside of the school building, dragging his suitcase along behind him.

He had gotten off of the train no more than two hours ago, and hadn't gotten any rest. It was kind of depressing, really. He stepped through the door that was labeled as the "Main Office', and the lady who seemed to be in her late twenties, early thirties that sat behind the front desk showed him to the principle's office.

And, of course, at these words, Yoh freaked, having taken this as a completely different meaning.

'AAAAAAAAAAAH! I'm not in trouble already _am I_? Maybe I shouldn't have asked! I shouldn't have even spoken to her! Was it because I'm not wearing any kind of uniform? That has to be it! NYUUUUUUUUU! I'll be kicked out before I even get a chance to begin! NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO coughcough OOOOOOOOOOOOO coughcough OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Yoh continued to mentally berate himself for his utter stupidity.

The lady from the front desk caught the sight of the different faces that continuously morphed on his face, that complimented his one-man conversation with himself, and she looked at him strangely (don't get any slightly perverted ideas from that!)

"Hmm... you look like a kid who's sent to see the principal a lot, or rather, just about every day. Yeah, usually for setting things on fire and trying to cause mayhem and destruction as I recall. A pretty face like yours, but he's a bit of a scary character..."she muttered.

That brought Yoh back to Earth.

"Nani?" he asked.

"Well, his voice is also different than yours...hmm, how very interesting!" the lady said.

'Looks like me, huh? And I'm guessing that it's not a doppelganger, since she said that our voices were different. Hmm... fire, huh? Who's somebody who likes to set things on fire and cause mayhem and destruction? It couldn't be...!'Yoh was cut off from his thoughts as the woman continued as she opened the door to the principle's office.

"Either that, or he also comes in with this boy with this giant purple spike for hair, and the two are snogging each other senseless. Huh, the two never used to get along."

"A purple spike for hair? It couldn't be, Tao, Ren?!?!" Yoh whispered, loud enough to be heard by the lady.

"Ah, yes, that sounds right."

'What are Ren and the others doing here? Ren is supposed to be in China, not in Tokyo, Japan, after I haven't seen him for two years!'

"Come in, come in!" the principal called from inside his office.

Well, it seemed that a lot of things have changed since Yoh was 14 years old. Yoh himself had changed slightly, as well. He had grown taller, and fit his form a bit more snugly, so he wasn't quite as lanky. He was a bit more muscle-toned, and he probably had a six-pack (not of beer, you dolt!), but it wasn't too too noticeable.

His hair had also grown a bit longer, now it reached a good two inches below his shoulders, instead of being cut off just above his shoulders. His hair still had that spiky affect, and his hair looked layered, what with the occasional spike in his hair that framed his face, so he didn't look too much like Hao. It looked very pretty, in fact. As his Fuuryoku had grown, and with the amount of time he spent in the sun for training, the dark red tint in his hair stated to show. Now it looked like he had dark red streaks throughout the dark brown strands. His hair overall, though, was the same pretty dark chocolate brown color. The occasional red gave it a bit more life.

He had also gotten the top of the cartilage in his ears pierced because of a dare, which now held one shiny diamond stud earring in each ear, which he had chosen because they reminded him of the stars just beyond his reach. He also had two small silver hoop earrings underneath in each ear. Each piercing itself had hurt like hell, to tell you the truth, but he had completed the dare given to him by Ryu and Manta. And looked all the better for it.

Yoh now stood in the office, wearing an outfit like his training clothes (the only difference being that they weren't for training), which consisted of a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He was also wearing his usual thick, high sandals with the brown strap that ran across the foot, holding the footwear together. Yoh had his hair pulled up into a high-ponytail, the soft strands spiked at the ends, almost defying gravity.

"Asakura-sama, welcome, welcome!" The Principal cheered.'

'This guy seems to like repeating his words a lot, ne?' Yoh thought to himself in amusement.

"So, how was your trip here? It seems that you've come here from Funbari!"

'Ah, yes. The sweet-talking. They always seem to start that way, don't they?'

"When did you arrive?" the Principal asked.

"Two hours ago," Yoh replied.

The other man's cheerful expression seemed to drop slightly.

There went his idea of having a fun conversation.

"Oh! So did you get a chance to have a good sleep during those two lovely hours?" the Principal asked, his face seeming to brighten up again in hope.

"Ie. I got lost for those two hours trying to find this school, and I just found it. And I didn't get a chance to sleep on the train, either; for fear that I wouldn't wake up at the right stop. I also didn't get to sleep before I left, because I was sent off as soon as I entered the door," Yoh replied, and as proof a loud yawn escaped his throat.

"Oh..." the Principal muttered in reply.

All thoughts of being extraordinarily cheerful seemed to have left him.

"Well, let's look over your file, shall we?" the Principal announced, pulling out a dark brown folder and opening it to reveal a stack of papers.

The other man's eyes skimmed through the papers until he stopped and his eyes lit up.

"So, it says here that your name is Asakura, Yoh-"

"And it would appear that what it says is obviously clear, as you have been referring to me by that name since the moment I stepped through your office door," Yoh cut in, annoyance that had been enhanced due to lack of sleep piercing through his voice.

There was a moment of awkward silence that passed through the room.

"Ah, gomen, gomen. Continue," Yoh said, who would rather be somewhere else listening to his Bob Love music rather than talking to this gravely-voiced man about unimportant information.

"Hai. It would also seem that you are 16 years old, and will be going into your ninen-sei as a kookoo-sei here at Kyoto K.O.S. High School."

"Might I ask what the K.O.S. in Kyoto K.O.S. High School stands for?" Yoh asked.

The Principal chuckled lightly.

"Oh, the K.O.S. in Kyoto K.O.S. stands for King of Spirits, which is another name for the Great Spirit."

Yoh looked at the other man in shock.

"The Great Spirit? But it should only be known by-"

"Ah, yes. I'm a Shaman!" the Principal announced.

There was yet again another uncomfortable silence.

'What's up with things continuously repeating lately?' Yoh thought to himself in exasperation.

"Sou ka...?" Yoh asked.

"Hai. Anyways, did you bring your stuff?"

'Ha! Changing the subject? Good decision, Ojii-san.'

"Hai. However, it seems that Anna gave me too much stuff, and I highly doubt that I will need it for all of my classes," Yoh said with a bewildered sigh.

At the Principal's stare, Yoh pulled his suitcase onto the oak desk so that the bag was easily visible.

The Principal stared at the suitcase with a look that said that he was fighting with the sudden urge to either burst out laughing, or that he wanted to stare at the bag and its owner in incredulous shock.

He somehow managed to pull off both at the same time.

'Baka-saru," Yoh thought in annoyance.

He hated to be laughed at, and this man seemed to be doing just that to him.

On the outside, however, Yoh merely tilted his head to the side in confusion, not understanding what was so funny.

Finally, the other man's laughter died down to mere chuckles.

"Gomen ne, Yoh-sama. It's just that I expected you to bring more stuff. This is a boarding school, after all."

Yoh froze.

It was almost as though he had a burst of ice running through his veins.

"Nani?!?!" he cried out in horror.

This was not happening. This was _so_ not happening. Maybe he had mistaken the school he was going to, and there was another high school in Tokyo just waiting for him to enter through their doors. But that couldn't be, because the Principal had been expecting him, and had had Yoh's personal file of school records.

'Even though they had nothing to record.'

"This information seems to have shocked you," the Principal said in concern.

"This was something that I hadn't been informed about," Yoh said uncertainly.

"Oh. Well, here are the school items and books you'll be needing."

All of a sudden a large box was pulled onto the desk with a loud 'thump'.

Yoh stared at the box incredulously, as if half expecting the object to break out into tap dancing with a set of black, shiny heeled shoes.

'Am I supposed to find this amusing?' he asked himself sarcastically.

"Your room number is currently number 312. However, we don't know if we're going to be moving you boys around so that you share your room with other people," the Principal said.

"Nani? What do you mean by 'you boys'? Aren't there any girls who are going to be sharing rooms?" Yoh asked in confusion.

The Principal burst out laughing again, which soon died down.

"Asakura-sama, this is an all boy's school!"

Yoh stared at the man in front of him for a moment.

Then understanding finally hit him.

"NANI?!?!" he shouted in outrage.

"Is there something wrong, Asakura-sama?"

"This was yet another piece of information that I hadn't been informed about," Yoh replied, trying to calm himself down slightly.

"Well, if you're all set, then you might as well head to your room. I've excused you from your classes today so that you can get accustomed to your new surroundings. You should take this time to unpack and look around the school and the school grounds."

Yoh jerked himself back to reality.

"Oh! Arigatou na!" Yoh said, taking hold of the hand the Principal had held out, and shaking it.

"Also, you will not be allowed to listen to headphones during class, but you are free to listen to them during your own free time. Now remember. If you need anything, just come to one of the secretaries or me. I'll be in my office for the most part, and I'm sure that the teachers would be more than willing to help you out."

"Aa! Ja ne!" Yoh shouted, before heading out of the office, shaping some of his fuuryoku so that it would levitate his suitcase and move it in the direction of where ever Yoh wanted it; this left Yoh's hands free to carry the huge box of school supplies and books.

"Finally!" Yoh cried out in relief, his shoulders beginning to ache due to the load in his arms.

He stepped before the wooden door with the golden numbers 312 attached to it, before turning the knob and kicking the door open slightly with his foot. As soon as he stepped into the room, he placed the box on the ground, and directed his suitcase to lower to the ground as well, instantly noticing that his numb limbs gained some feeling back into them again.

He took his time to look around and take in the room that he stood in. To put it simply, it was HUGE, even by the standards Yoh expected for a boarding school bedroom. He had a gigantic bed in one corner on his right, which he suspected was a king sized. There was a bedside table sitting next to it, which looked to be made of cherry wood. There was a desk towards the left side of the room on the wall opposite of which Yoh stood by, which was equipped with a lamp, writing paper, pens, pencils and other writing utensils, and a black computer. In front of the desk was a high backed black office chair, which he was excited to spin around in.

(AN: I'm going to be putting in these discriptions because they may be brought up later. If you want, you can just skim through some of it, but I wouldn't recommend skipping it, because there is some important personal info. about Yoh in here.)

There was a bookcase on the far left wall, which had yet to be filled. On the far right wall there was a walk in closet that was gigantic, and a few people could walk around in comfortably. On the right of the wall Yoh was standing by there was a bureau for him to store more clothes and other items in as well. Yoh would have to rearrange where things were in the room to his taste, but the items he would need were there for his use.

He walked over to his left and found a small entry way with no door in it. He walked through to find a small hallway area. He opened the door on the left hand side and found a bathroom that left him gaping. There was a white and black-checkered marble floor. He walked forward a few paces and looked around. There was a white marble bathtub to his left, which could also be used as a shower. The thing had to at least be 8ft. long by 4ft. wide.

The shower itself was surrounded on three sides by the marble wall, looking like it had sunk in. The remaining long side was open, but covered by a white shower curtain. When Yoh turned to get a better look at it, he noticed that the showerhead was on the right side, and beneath it was the spout for water for the tub, along with instruments, which you turned to adjust the temperature. There were indentations on the surrounding marble walls for him to place items in to use for washing such as soap and back scrubbers.

He looked around and noticed that on the far right side of the room, somewhere nearby the door, there was the toilet, which had a silver rack on its left side to store toilet paper and other such things. On the right of the toilet there was a sink made out of white marble that had silver turners to adjust the water temperature and the faucet was made out of silver as well. There was a urinal on the right side of the sink that was made out of white marble, and a holder for toilet paper made out of gold on the right side of it.

When he turned towards the center of the room, there was a giant pool sized hot tub that grew deeper the closer to the center you went. It was surrounded by giant squares that were made out of gold, 1ft.x1ft. in size each. There were at least 30 taps surrounding the pool, that when Yoh tested spurted out different types of soaps with different aromas and colors, and different types of bubbles. The taps were made out of silver, and were encrusted with different types of stones and jewels.

He tried a few more taps, and it seemed that you could adjust the temperature of the hot tub so that it was the temperature of a swimming pool, hotter or colder. There were golden taps that sent out sudden bubbling spurts of water, which caused Yoh to giggle. There were some ruby and amethyst taps that caused there to be glittering lights that shot out from nowhere, and allowed you to adjust the normal lights.

There were towel racks nearby which held, guess what: TOWELS!

The walls themselves were encrusted with gold and silver, different types of rocks and jewels scattered around as well. There were four diamond squares, one on each side of the hot tub, that when you pressed lit up and caused part of the ceiling to be removed, allowing those who sat in the hot tub to view the stars (if it was daytime, you were able to see the stars on the other side of the Earth).

All in all, he made the assumption that the bathroom itself had to be bigger than the size of the entire old inn he had been using as a house to live in with Anna in Funbari.

It was a bit too extravagant for what Yoh considered to be normal bedroom arrangements.

Yoh called over one of the many spirits that usually followed him, a water spirit in fact, which just happened to be nearby.

"Why are the rooms so overly extravagant?" Yoh asked the spirit.

Yoh waited a moment as the spirit whispered something into his ear.

"Ah! Sou ka! So Ojii-san informed the people here a few months ago that I would be coming and to set up a room for me! And he told them that I won the Shaman Fight that started over once Hao was defeated. Hmm... so he also told them that I'm the Shaman King, eh? Well that would make sense then, since the Principal is a Shaman, and I don't know who else are Shamans in this school.

Ah... so that would explain why the Principal was trying to be so polite to me, ne?

Sou ka? Arigatou na!"

Yoh then waved off the spirit, and walked back out through the bathroom door, back into the hallway, and went through the other door.

Yes, Yoh had become the Shaman King. After Hao had been defeated, all of the Shamans had returned back to their homes, since there was no way that the Shaman Fight could be resumed after the mess that Hao had created while trying to get the Great Spirit. Soon after, the oracle bell began ringing, with the message that the Shaman Fight would start over again, since there needed to be a new Shaman King, due to the fact that no Shaman King had been chosen earlier. After numerous fights, since everyone who joined had to start over with a clean slate, they quickly made their way to Patch imura.

After Yoh fought with a countless number of his friends, and defeated his competition in the final round, he had been named Shaman King, and had been given the Great Spirit. After that, various things had happened, and he barely had a spare moment, as he had duties to fulfill as Shaman King. And Anna continued to train him, making sure that no competition could come along and take his title as Shaman King.

The door he entered through turned out to lead to the living room. There was a big screen 36"x 36" TV on the middle of the left wall, which sat upon a tall table, with an area with cabinets around it to store tapes, DVDs and CDs. Across from it, a few feet away was a large red sofa that looked soft and comfortable. On either side of it were square tables with small metallic lamps, with white lampshades, with room for a person to place drinks or food.

To the right and left of the sofa were dark blue, high back chairs, which closed off the area in the form of a square. In the middle of the square sat a square dark brown wood coffee table that was a relatively large size. There was room between the table and the TV for people to sit or lie down comfortably. There were large windows on the wall across from the doorway. In front of it sat a window seat with pillows and blankets. There were two chairs on either side of it that were light blue, allowing you to sit and look out at the marvelous scenery above and below.

On the left side of the doorway, there was a wall a few feet long that was cut off, revealing a doorway, with no door, that led to the kitchen.

In the middle of the kitchen there was a light colored rectangular wooden table. The table was surrounded by 6 chairs, two chairs on the long sides, one chair on each shorter side. Five metal wiry lights hung low from the vast ceiling, the lone, curved lamps were a dark blue, with adjustable lighting. There was a creamy yellow wall that ran 3ft. along the left side of the entryway. White countertops and cabinets surrounded the kitchen. They began right after the wall ended.

The dishwasher was right below the first piece of the countertop. In between two countertops, on the wall across from the entryway, was where the oven stood, with four circular bright lights above it. The oven's surface was flat, along with the oven burners. There was a convenient little electric clock attached to it, the numbers a light green. The knobs to set the temperature were below the clock, behind the burners.

On the countertop to the right side of the oven there was a toaster and a microwave.

A few feet away, on the right side of the countertop on the right side of the oven, there was a metallic refrigerator, the freezer on the left side, the refrigerator on the right side. The fridge had two long doors. On the front of the left door there were little spouts that shot out water and ice, both crunched and solid ice cubes.

A few feet away from it there was a small closet like pantry that held cleaning supplies and extra paper towels and such.

To the right of the entryway, on the far right wall there were three large windows, which also had a magnificent view of the gardens on the school grounds.

"Sugoi!" Yoh cried in awe.

He then headed back into the living room, where he had spotted yet another door. The door itself was in a small alcove on the right side of the room. Opening the door, he felt his jaw drop.

All he could do was gape.

No thoughts seemed to be able to enter his mind, which now seemed to have frozen in shock.

Inside of the room, which was humongous by the way, the walls were covered in giant bookcases. In the center of the room there were rows and rows of bookcases, which were already filled partially with his scrolls and books, some which seemed unfamiliar to him. There were ladders that were leaning against the bookcases along the walls of the room. These ladders could be pushed back and forth, since the ladders were attached to the floor and the ceiling and had wheels attached to them, allowing one to search through the higher levels of the shelves, and search for books quickly.

He had read most of these huge novels already.

Along some of the walls there were various scrolls, some with artwork on them, that would have written on them poetry, or have prophecies and other such tales. Most of these he was expected to memorize, both as the Shaman King as well as the last generation of descendants in the Asakura family, so therefore the heir to their name, power and knowledge. However, some of these books he read for himself and for his own enjoyment.

All of the work he was required to do got tiring, really.

Here he had hoped to live out his dream of living a lazy life once he became Shaman King, but now he was forced to do even more work than what he would have ended up doing if he had never joined the Shaman Fight.

But, being Shaman King had its perks and quirks, and having joined the Shaman Fight had been very beneficial, not only for gaining friends, but also for gaining experience and for gaining more power in fuuryoku along the way, right until the end.

He also would've never learned certain things about the Asakura family, his twin and the other half of his soul Asakura, Hao, and about himself if he hadn't joined.

So in the end, all of this extra work was worth it.

But there were times when he really did ask himself why he had even bothered.

For the past two years he had been following through with his requirement as Shaman King to travel around the world. He had visited Shamans from all sorts of countries, and had learned about their different languages and cultures, as well as their skills. He had visited some friends along the way, like Tao, Jun and Pilika. It had been extremely fun, with the added bonus of getting away from Anna and her training for two years straight.

As soon as he had returned, she had dragged him off to work on his training sessions again. He had only been home for three days when his parents had stopped by for their visit, before she told him that he was going to a new High School in Kyoto, before she had kicked him out. That was probably how she had packed his bags so quickly while he had been on a walk and returned home. He had never really unpacked them.

After all, he had only been back for ten days, and the inside of his suitcases were endless.

He could almost picture himself as Mary Poppins, no matter how scary of a mental image that was.

Off on the left-hand side of the doorway, on the left wall, there were a pair of clear glass doors, that almost looked like crystal, with thin pieces of white wood outlining them, that had handles that curved (like this: ), and had a large diamond on the circular piece of the handle. The circular piece of the handle faced the opening of the doors, where the two glass doors met. At closer inspection, he realized that the glass doors led out to a wide balcony. He had yet another amazing view of the garden, being three floors above the ground. The balcony was made out of gray stone that had pieces of white marble decorating it slightly, covering the edges of the balcony.

There were two small chairs on either side of the balcony. There were two marble statues attached to the outside of the building on either side of the balcony that were shaped like solid spiral swirls, one on either side of the balcony. There were also two small roman like marble pillars that had tiny diamond placed together to form a sphere, an occasional ruby, amethyst, aquamarine or sapphire placed within the mass of diamonds; one sphere attached to the surface of either of the small pillars.

Yoh sighed in satisfaction as he made his was out of his makeshift library, into the living room, and headed back to his bedroom.

He found the arrangement of the rooms rather strange, as he would have preferred to have people enter through the living room, rather than through his bedroom; especially if it ended up messy; but there was just so much he could ask for. It was more than enough to have the amazing bathroom, living space, and balcony that allowed him to have a spectacular view of the outside world.

Having access to the outside world is what every Shaman needed.

Once Yoh reached his bedroom, he took yet another look around the vast space.

One of the things he was unaccustomed to was having an actual bed. He had always slept in a futon, from what he could remember. He supposed if he became too uncomfortable with that fact, he could always create a makeshift futon to sleep on, but he highly doubted that that would happen. The bed looked like it would be extremely comfortable to sleep on, and be a lot more comfortable than sleeping on the floor.

While looking around, Yoh noticed something that he was surprised he hadn't spotted before.

It was a large black duffel bag.

"Nani? Where did that come from? I wonder what's in it?" Yoh whispered to himself quietly.

He glared at the bag suspiciously as he slowly crept forward.

Looking around, he was saddened by the fact that he could find nothing to prod the mysterious bag with.

So, he settled with his foot. His leg was long, and he figured he could afford to lose it, rather than losing a precious hand instead.

'Hmm, I wonder if there's something inside that will bite?'

At this thought he sweatdropped.

'There wouldn't be anyone who would send me something extremely dangerous that would try to kill me and eat up my remains, is there?'

A long list of people appeared in his head, one by one, most of them Shamans that he had met previously, many of them who would do anything to get his title as Shaman King, or some that held some other type of grudge, like any of Hao's surviving followers.

"Never mind... Screw that thought!" Yoh said out loud.

Finally, Yoh gave up on trying to guess what it was and decided to use drastic measures.

"HYAAAAAAAH!" Yoh cried out as he jumped into the air.

As soon as he landed on the duffel bag, he threw numerous punches and kicks at it, eventually getting tangled up in the duffel bag and had to try futilely to wrestle his way out. Realizing that nothing was returning the blows from within the bag, he noted that he must have looked pretty stupid while he was trying to beat the crap out of the bag with no suspicious creature. Well, better to be safe than sorry.

Yoh leaned back and breathed in a sigh of relief.

Finally, he noticed a note that was attached to the now ruffled up duffle bag. He reached out and grabbed the letter and smiled after he finished skimming the message.

_Dear Yoh,_

_By now I'm guessing that you've realized that you are currently attending a boarding school for all boys. If you hadn't already realized this, then consider the shock that you're feeling now the proof that you've been informed. Also, if you hadn't already realized what type of school you are now attending, then you are a complete idiot, and I will have to come over myself and beat some sense into you, along with some more training, including mentally._

_However, I doubt that you are that foolish._

_And now I've wasted precious time in writing this piece of information that I could've used for much more important things. Congratulations! Feel special that I've spent my time on you like this, as it won't be happening again anytime soon._

_In this bag are more of your possessions. I didn't consider you reliable enough to carry this all of the way from Funbari to Tokyo. Besides the fact that you probably got lost along the way, I highly doubt that lugging another bag with you would've helped you in any way, shape or form._

_In here you should find more clothes, scrolls, books, CDs, etc. that you might need. Since I'm guessing that you haven't checked the suitcase you've been carrying along behind you, either,-_

At this Yoh chuckled.

'Anna knows me too well. Or at least my usual habits.'

-it has similar items in it. You should find that you won't have trouble locating any of your possessions, as they are all packed in these bags. I had a special spirit transport them over to you.

_As for Amidamaru, we'll see just how well you can do without him for a little bit before we decide anything. _

_Yes. I have my ways of knowing exactly what is going on in your location, and with you, which I will not tell you of. Hi-mi-tsu._

_Anyways, Manta, Amidamaru, and Ryu are yelling at me from somewhere in the house to tell you that they say 'Hi, good luck, and that they miss you.'_

_They will receive severe punishment once I'm done writing to you, for yelling at me and ordering me around._

Yoh cringed at the very thought.

He pitied his friends and their well being at the moment.

_So, keep up with your training. Keep up with your responsibilities. Because if you don't, the consequences will be severe._

Yoh cringed at the obvious threat of 'punishment' from Anna.

_Good luck. I miss you too, but if you tell anyone that I said that I _will_ kill you!_

_Ja ne!_

_Kyouyama, Anna _

'Amidamaru...' Yoh thought to himself sadly.

He was really feeling depressed without the samurai spirit around. Hopefully Anna would return Amidamaru to his side soon. She had been hinting at it in the letter, after all.

Yoh spent the rest of the night searching through his suitcases, putting everything away, and looking through the box full of books and school supplies.

Yoh smirked at the outfit that he had pulled out that he was preparing to wear for the next day.

There wasn't any type of school uniform...

So he might as well have fun with what he picked out, ne?

(The next day)

'I wonder how my otouto is doing...' Hao thought to himself.

Hao was surprised at the words that were being spoken in his mind.

After all, he hadn't seen the other boy since the end of the Shaman Fight, when he had been defeated...

"Ha! Not defeated! For they could never _defeat_ the Great One! That was just me not being careful enough!" Hao shouted, cackling maniacally.

He slightly cringed at the words he had spoken out loud.

He had sounded too much like an egotistical bastard for his own taste.

However, he couldn't have anyone think that he had made a careless mistake.

'I have a reputation to uphold, after all,' he thought to himself sadly, before brushing those thoughts aside like one would with a speck of dust on their clothing.

"Did I just say that out loud?" he asked the rest of the class, all of which were staring at him like he had grown a second head.

'Ha! I don't have a second head, but I do have a second soul, whose name is Asakura, Yoh!'

"Just _what, exactly_ are you looking at?" Hao growled.

The rest of the class quickly looked in every direction but at him.

Hao sighed in exasperation.

He was surely going insane.

That is, if he hadn't already lost his mind in some dark abyss.

"Huh. I wonder how Yoh is doing," Horo Horo said.

'How coincidental. That boy's just voiced my exact thoughts,' Hao thought to himself in amusement.

"Strange that you've brought him up now, seeing as how we haven't spoken of him in a while. However, now that you mention it, I'm curious as to how Yoh's doing, as well. It's weird how I haven't had a single thought about him in years," Ren muttered.

"Mmm..." Hao agreed, trying to hold back the laughter of complete amusement that was making its way up his throat.

"And what exactly do you find so amusing?" Ren asked with a touch of annoyance.

"Nothing!" Hao replied cheekily, winking slyly at the other two boys.

A few minutes later the nurse found a series of students in her office with a serious case of nosebleeds and dizziness.

"I haven't been checking up on him, like I did during the Shaman Fight," Hao told them.

"You do remember that there was a second Shaman Fight, ne?" Ren asked Hao.

At this, Horo Horo became ecstatic, and started to bounce around in his seat.

"Yup! Ren was Yoh's rival in the final round. And then Yoh won and became Shaman King! To think that that was three years ago, when we were all 13 years old," Horo Horo said excitedly.

Hao finally followed through with his previous urge and burst out laughing.

Horo Horo pouted.

"Hey, your soul might have been over one-thousand years old, but your body was that of a thirteen year old boy. I know this for a fact due to the knowledge that Yoh was 13 years old, and that the two of you are twins. Thus, I am the one that's correct. So, nyah!"

Horo Horo complimented this statement by sticking out his tongue at Hao, and to add insult to injury, he used his middle finger to pull down his lower right eyelid.

(AN: This type of gesture is an insult in anime. It's usually the index finger doing the pulling, but it seems more amusing to use the middle finger, instead. As I said, it adds insult to injury.)

Hao merely raised his eyebrow.

"What are you, a toddler? Sticking your tongue out like that."

A smirk then formed on Hao's lips.

"Unless that's some sort of invitation..." he added.

Horo Horo glowered in reply to the brunette.

Hao was just joking, of course. The two boys over the years had become close friends, but that's as far as the relationship went.

It was Ren and Hao who had the relationship that went further; which Horo Horo didn't mind, because he wasn't exactly straight, either.

After all, he did have a bit of a relationship with Ren.

Horo Horo mentally grinned at that thought.

That relationship was certainly _interesting_.

And they flirted with other guys, of course, and occasionally a girl, just of the fun of it. But since they were definitely the hottest guys around, it was hard to find anyone else who they felt was worth their time and effort; beside themselves.

Thus, this is where their relationships with each other had arisen from.

Not that they minded, of course.

But back to the topic of Yoh.

He couldn't believe that he had totally forgotten about him.

After all, he had been found by the boy, basically saved by him, and then he had allowed Horo Horo to live in his house with him, and they had traveled and fought together and against each other during the Shaman Fight.

Why were these thoughts only occurring to him now?

Why hadn't he thought about this; about Yoh, during the past 2 years when their lives had seemingly separated?

Simple.

Because he had been too busy with his own life and having fun rather than bothering to send one of his best friends a single glance; or, rather, a single thought in this case.

Horo Horo then returned his attention back to what was going on in the world presently.

Hao was busy having fun flirting with some boys who were drooling just from looking at him.

Of course, Hao wasn't seriously trying to flirt. Horo Horo had learned this over the years that he had known him. No, this was all a little game to him.

Hao just needed something to amuse himself; and sending others coy looks and sly smiles seemed to suffice, if only to see the other people's reactions.

Horo Horo would have probably found it amusing, himself, if he was the one doing the flirting.

He had to hold back a snicker at the other boys' reactions.

It was priceless.

"Huh... I wonder what happened to Yoh after he became the Shaman King?" Horo Horo asked Ren.

"Kisama! Shirimasen. He probably followed through with his dream, and has been living lazily without a care in the world, except for dealing with that blonde itako, Anna," Ren grumbled.

He hated talking about this.

He was annoyed with the emotions that he was feeling when he finally talked about Yoh.

They were like daggers that were being twisted painfully throughout his body.

If he had forgotten about the boy for two years, he could forget him for at least a few moments longer.

'I guess that I did think about Yoh once in a while. How could I not? But, I just didn't get around to writing to him or anything. I was trying to push him out of my memory, after all. After the final round of the Shaman Fight...' Ren found himself glaring at nothing in particular as the thoughts caused his feelings of rage to surface that had yet to subside.

"Geeze! Cool down, Ren. It was just a simple question," Horo Horo said defensively.

"Hmph! Whatever..." Ren replied.

Hao had grown bored of flirting, and drifted back off into his own thoughts again.

It was no thought if there wasn't a challenge.

'Otouto... Yoh, what's happened to you? I feel this piercing pain. I know that our souls are connected, and we can feel each other's emotions when they are strong or important.

Is this how you're feeling at the moment?

This feeling was even first after the first Shaman Fight.

And it wasn't my own pain.

Was it yours?

It would be easier if your emotions came with words. At least then I could contemplate it. But this... Yoh...'

Hao held his face in his hands for a moment.

He could feel a major headache coming on.

"Might as well not think about it..." he muttered to himself.

He was about to start another conversation with Ren and Horo Horo, when the sensei came in.

The class fell silent.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu. Today we'll be talking about..." the sensei continued on.

The class settled in their seats, and listened or drifted off as their Literature class began.

Twenty minute after the class began, there was a knock on the door.

Most of the students sent a silent prayer of gratitude for the sudden interruption, as they had been bored out of their minds.

"Oh, yes. Class, I totally forgot. Today we have a new student who just transferred here from Funbari, Tokyo. Please, do come in," she called.

'From Funbari?' the rest of the class thought in wonder.

In walked a boy who stood at 6'1". He had long bangs on the side of his face that were slightly pointed at the top, and reached at least 6 inches past his shoulders. His dark brown hair had natural dark red streaks scattered throughout it. His hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a black elastic, his hair falling with a slight curve, due to the pull of gravity.

In a ponytail, his spiky hair fell a few centimeters past his shoulders.

He wore a black fishnet shirt, although only its sleeves were visible from under the white, slightly v-necked, thick strapped tank top. The black fishnet sleeves only reached to just above his elbows. The tight white tank top was cut off at the bottom, so it stopped a good 3 inches above his bellybutton.

Beneath that, the bottom of the fishnet shirt was visible, which stopped only one inch below the white tank top. The remainder of the black fishnet shirt could hardly be seen, it was like the strings of a spider web. The rest of his stomach and back were covered in thin black threads that formed the borders of 1in.x1in. diamonds.

He wore low-rise black jeans. The jeans hugged his hips, and grew slightly longer the further down they went, with a slight flare starting from the knees to the ankles. From the knees to the ankles of the jeans there were also flame designs. On his feet was a pair of clogs, leaving only the front of the top of his feet covered with the black material. The bottoms to the clogs were a whitish-tan color (, and had a height similar to his sandals).

The boy had what was similar to a light blue bell ball belly button ring, which, as the name said, was in the shape of a medium sized ball. He wore a pair of diamond stud earrings in the top of the cartilage of his ears. Below that, there were two small silver hoop earrings.

The boy was extremely muscle toned, and had a six-pack of abs built into his stomach, which were easily visible through his tight shirts. The exposed skin was a gorgeous golden tan.

The boy had beautiful onyx colored eyes, the dark color truly complimenting his appearance.

Everyone stared at the kawaii bishounen in silence.

"Gomen ne! I kind of got lost along the way!" the boy said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Well, why don't you come in and introduces yourself," the sensei said, shock causing her voice to shake slightly.

(AN: The sensei isn't shocked by him getting lost, by the way.)

"Oh! Hai!" the boy said, before stepping fully before the rest of the class.

The students felt their jaws drop in surprise. His voice was beautiful; feminine with a masculine hint to it.

"Watashi wa Asakura, Yoh desu. Yoroshiku."

Hao, Ren, and Horo Horo felt themselves gape.

This person was _Asakura, Yoh_?!?!

He looked so different.

The rest of the class was shocked.

Hold on, _Asakura_? Like _Asakura, Hao_?

No one seemed to recognize Yoh to be the Shaman King, which suited Yoh just fine.

"Ano, excuse me..." the sensei cut in.

Yoh turned to her with a questioning look.

"Nani?" he asked sweetly.

"May I call you Asakura-sama?" she asked meekly.

A look of shock crossed over his face briefly.

"Ano... hai... if you'd like to, you may," Yoh replied.

There was coughing heard from the rest of the boys in the class.

Yoh looked over and made a face of disgust as he saw the drool streaming down their chins.

Yoh looked around the room, and his eyes locked onto Hao and Ren.

He jerked slightly in surprise.

A dark look passed over his features, and for a moment his eyes shone with hurt as a small, uneasy frown formed. Then his features became impassive.

"Ano... Asakura-sama?" the sensei asked Yoh.

"Hmm?"

"If you'd like, there's an empty seat by the window in the second row that you may use," the sensei offered nervously.

"Hai. Arigatou," Yoh replied quietly, with a small smile gracing his features.

The sensei let out a sigh of relief.

Yoh quickly stormed off to his seat, every part of him looking to be on edge.

Hao jerked in shock, a hiss escaping his lips as Yoh strode past him.

He could feel the strong waves of emotion rolling off of Yoh.

Pain.

Shock.

Confusion.

Anger.

But the hurt that was there seemed to be so strong that it was drowning out the rest of the emotions.

But then, Yoh felt-

'Hollow,' Yoh and Hao thought simultaneously.

'That's how I feel,' Yoh thought to himself, the voice in his mind holding enough ice to cause the listener to feel chilled to the bone.

'Here I haven't spoken or even heard from those two in over 2 years. And now, here they are, in Japan. Hao I can understand, seeing as we didn't have the best of relationships. And when we defeated him, he was left extremely weak for some time, and had to rest, laying low for a while in order to regain his strength.

But as my aniki, he could've at least have had the common courteousy to tell me that he was _alive_!

I knew that Ren was all right because of the letters that I've received from Jun that included some updates about what was happening with Ren.

Jun said in one of her letters that Horo Horo was going to the same High School as Ren, so...'

Yoh slowly looked around the room for Ren, and once he found him, he used Ren's location to find Horo Horo.

After all, the two were friends, so they'd probably stay close to one another.

Finally, his eyes located their target.

As if feeling the brunette's eyes on him, Horo Horo looked up and flinched.

Yoh's eyes locked with those of the blue-haired Ainu, who was sitting a few seats away from Ren.

Yoh then looked away, leaning his elbows on his desk, and resting his head in his hands, turning to look out the window.

Guilt seeped into the three other boys' minds.

"Shi-it...!" Horo Horo muttered.

Yoh continued to ignore them for the rest of the class, lost in thought.

'They could have at least written to me. They were in Japan, damnit! I mean, if Bason could make it to Funbari from China in a matter of hours, it shouldn't be so hard for them to pick up a piece of paper and a pen, write a small letter, and go to the post office and send it to me!

Why should I have tried to write to them, if they had no intention to try and contact me?

However, even if I had wanted to, I was incapable of doing so, since I didn't have any forms an address for where they lived; especially since Ren moved out of his place a while ago, and didn't find it the slightest bit important to tell me.

_They_, however, knew where I lived. Anna would have been able to forward the letters to me when I was traveling.

_None_ of them even thought about trying to contact me, and that's what gets me.

I thought that we left on good terms.

Oh well...

Not so much I can do about that now...'

Yoh sighed to himself.

Where was that usual 'nantoka naru' of his when he needed it, eh?

All of a sudden he felt the sensei's presence next to him.

"Nani?" he asked her boredly.

"Asakura-sama?"

"Hai."

"Why haven't you been paying attention along with the rest of the class?" she asked with a sigh.

Yoh took a brief glance around the room, noting that just about every student had been dozing off while pretending to pay attention, or had been in a dead sleep, drool escaping from their mouths.

Or maybe this was just due to them staring at Yoh during the whole discussion.

Yoh shuddered.

'I highly doubt that any of the class was actually paying attention.'

Yoh sweatdropped at the thought.

"Because I've already read the book, sensei," he finally replied.

"Oh. But it never hurts to read a book more than once."

Yoh sighed in exasperation.

This woman was getting on his nerves.

"I've already memorized the book," he told her.

The sensei shot him a calculating look.

"Then what does it say on page 137?" she asked.

"Hard cover or soft cover?" Yoh asked.

By now he had the attention of the whole class.

"Hard cover," she replied.

Yoh sighed.

This had become tiresome.

(AN: This is what is written on page 137 in Much Ado About Nothing by William Shakespeare. Book name: The Complete Works of William Shakespeare.)

" 'live there till I were married. – Here comes Beatrice.

By this day, she's a fair lady: I do spy some

marks of love in her.

_ Enter_ BEATRICE

_ Beat_. Against my will I am sent to bid you

come in to dinner. [pain.

_ Bene_. Fair Beatrice, I thank you for your

_ Beat_. I took no more pains for those thanks

than you take pains to thank me; if it had

been painful I would not have come.

_ Bene_. You take pleasure, then, in the message?

_ Beat_. Yea, just so much as you may take upon

a knife's point, and choke a daw withal. – You

have no stomach, signior; fare you well. [Exit.

_ Bene_. Ha! Against my will I am sent to bid you

come to dinner- there's a double meaning in

that. I took no more pains for those thanks than

your took pains to thank me- that's as much as

to say, Any pains that I take for you is as easy

as thanks- If I do not take pity of her, I am

a villain; if I do not love her, I am a Jew: I

will go get her picture. [Exit.

ACT III

Scene I.- _Leonato's Garden_.'"

Yoh continued to quote the page word for word.

" '_Urs_. Yet tell her of it; hear what she will say.

_ Hero_. No; rather I will go to Benedick

And counsel him to fight against his passion:

And truly, I'll devise some honest slanders

To stain my cousin with. One doth not know

How much an ill word may empoison liking.

_ Urs_. O, do not do your cousin such a wrong.'"

Yoh finally finished.

The rest of the class stared at him in disbelief.

The sensei was in utter shock.

"Ano... I think you're all set with the book, then..." the sensei announced.

"Sugoi!" one of the boys at the back of the classroom shouted.

"Well, I didn't do it for fun, it was a requirement..." Yoh said.

"Who would give you such a requirement?" the boy asked.

"Ano, let's just say it's both a family thing and the duty I got after winning something..." Yoh replied.

"Why would you want to win something like that?"

"Sometimes I ask myself that exact same question," Yoh said in exasperation.

Being Shaman King could be somewhat of a drag at times.

"Well, class, let's continue," the sensei said, returning back to the lesson.

This allowed Yoh to go back to his own thoughts, while enjoying the view outside his window.

Finally, much to the relief of the students, the bell rang, signaling the dismissal of the students from their current classes.

The students escaped into the hallways, using the few minutes' time they had for a break to enjoy themselves, before they had to head to their next lesson.

Yoh found his way into the hallway blocked by Ren, Horo Horo, and Hao.

"Yoh!" Horo Horo cried excitedly.

"It's been a while! How have you been? Yoh!"

Yoh forced a smile to form on his lips.

"Konnichiwa," Yoh said politely, before passing by them, into the hallway at a brisk pace, heading towards his next class.

Throughout the day, Yoh had been ignoring Ren, Hao, and Horo Horo.

He was pissed off as hell with them.

What annoyed him even more was that after 2 years of 'dismissing' his existence, they thought that they could easily go back to the way things were previously with a mere greeting.

(AN: Except for Hao, of course, who wanted a relationship with Yoh like the one Horo Horo and Ren had had with him.)

They hadn't even tried to contact him for the past two years, and he had had no address or any other information to use to contact them with.

They had known very well where he lived.

They just chose to forget everything that had any relation to him.

Of course, he was making sure **not** to be rude to them.

He didn't want to make circumstances any worse than they already were.

But he wasn't going out of his way to be friendly, either.

All he did was treat them with polite indifference, as if they were strangers, or mere acquaintances.

Because after all of the things that had happened over the years of their separation, that's exactly what they were.

At least he knew that _he_ had changed drastically. What, after traveling all over the world, becoming Shaman King, and such.

It really changes a person.

If his appearance said anything.

It was now time for lunch, and he followed the rest of the crowd to find the cafeteria.

He had started school here a week into the school year, so the other students had a week's more experience and knowledge than he had.

The aromas that hit him once he passed through the cafeteria doors caused him to moan.

His eyes lit up as they fell upon all of the food just begging to be tasted.

He had a feeling that this was going to become one of his favorite places to spend time in from now on.

Yoh then proceeded to run around the cafeteria, loading as much of the delicious food onto his tray as was humanly possible.

Yoh then found an empty circular table to sit at, and put down the tray of food that was threatening to totter over.

He drooled at the sight before him.

And it was all his.

(AN: I'm not talking about the drool, even though that's his as well. If it wasn't, that'd be slightly disturbing. It'd probably be the work of one of his lust stalkers.

Speaking of lust stalkers... )

"Yoh!" a familiar voice called out.

Yoh groaned.

Just as he was about to enjoy his meal.

One more thing to add to his current agitation.

Yoh looked up from his meal in defeat, slowly taking in every inch of the wonderful food and dropping the image off in his keepsakes memory box.

He highly doubted that he was going to be able to eat anything with the new arrivals around.

'Poor food... gone to waste,' Yoh thought to himself sadly.

Yoh looked up to meet the sight of the 'speaker', Horo Horo, and his two 'followers', Ren and Hao.

"Nani?" Yoh asked expectantly.

"Ooh!" Horo Horo shouted in glee.

Horo Horo picked up Yoh's fork, and Yoh suddenly found a pile of his food being whipped off of his plate and deposited into Horo Horo's mouth.

"Hey!" Yoh cried in outrage.

'Remind me to add that to my list of Reasons Why I Have To Kill Horo Horo,' Yoh added to himself as a mental note.

Unfortunately, he had to write it on a piece of mental paper, as it seemed that the mental stickys had all run out.

'Aww, and I wanted to use the color-coded ones that Silva sent to me via mental email,' Yoh whined.

"Gomen, Yoh! I was starving," Horo said with a satisfied sigh.

"So was I!" Yoh retorted angrily.

"Gomen!" Horo Horo replied, sending Yoh a sheepish grin.

"Anyway, we've come to sit here," Hao cut in.

"You don't mind, do you?" he added as an afterthought.

"Oh, no. Why would I mind? Just come steal my meal and take over my eating space," Yoh replied sarcastically.

"You sound a bit bitter, Yoh," Horo Horo said in concern.

"Do I now? I wonder where you could have gotten that idea," Yoh replied, even more sarcastically.

"Yeah. Like that," Horo Horo said.

"So, do you mind?" Ren asked, sounding slightly bored with the whole situation.

"Whatever..." Yoh replied with an annoyed sigh.

The three other boys nodded in thanks and sat down.

They got up once again and disappeared, before returning moments later with trays full of food.

'Why couldn't they have done that earlier? That way my food wouldn't have fallen victim to their crazed hunger. Or rather, just Horo Horo's, but whatever.'

Yoh looked up at the other three persons sitting at the table. Now that he was really paying close attention, he noticed that the other three boys had really changed over the years.

Hao still wore his long dark brown hair down in long spikes down his back. He wore the same type of brown pants with belts decorated with stars. He wore the same fingerless gloves with a giant star design on the back the hands, the gloves becoming wider the closer that they got to their end, which was at the elbows.

He wore heavy star dangle earrings, the white star surrounded by blue, the circular object surrounded by a red rim. The earring was completed by being attached to a red diamond shaped piece, which connected the star earring to the ear.

He wore a white, thick-strapped tank top, which had a circular neckline. The collar area of the shirt had a low-rise; the cloth-like material looked like it was bunched together starting just below the collarbone, to probably four inches down his chest. He also wore his mixed red-brown lego-boots.

Horo Horo still wore a black headband like piece of cloth over his forehead, which formed a circle around his head. The black headband piece had a thin blue design in the shape of incomplete rectangles, the shorter sides connecting the longer sides. He wore a simple dark blue t-shirt, along with knee length white shorts.

The Ainu also wore white sneakers and socks.

Ren wore tight black pants, which slightly flared at the ends. He wore a v-neck, thick-strapped red tank top. His purple hair was still in the form of a pointed spike. He wore Chinese-style, black martial arts shoes.

Ren also wore a black choker, with a small Yin-Yang embedded into the front of it.

The boys had all grown to be around 6'1" in height, and were highly muscle-toned.

Yeah, they had definitely changed somewhat over the years.

Yoh stared at his plate of food for a moment.

He picked up a bread roll and opened his mouth to take a bite out of it.

A shiver ran down his spine.

There was something nearby that didn't feel natural.

It was a new presence.

All of a sudden he felt hands being placed on his shoulders.

Spirit hands.

He could sense spilt blood coming from this person's aura.

And it wasn't blood that belonged to this person.

Yoh dropped the bread roll that was in his hands. Which fell back onto his plate with a clatter.

And he did what any sane person's instincts would tell them to do in this type of situation.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!!!!"

He screamed.

Immediately, the other three boys at the table jumped up, ready to attack whatever had caused the disturbance.

Everyone spun around to stare at the person who screamed.

Which just happened to be Yoh.

"Yoh-dono!" the spirit behind him cried.

It couldn't be.

"Amidamaru?"

Yoh turned his head to the side and found himself face to face with the samurai spirit, Amidamaru.

"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru gushed out again.

Tears were streaming down the poor spirit's face.

"Amidamaru, what are you doing here? Or I should be asking, how did you get out of Anna's hold?" Yoh asked.

Amidamaru hiccupped.

This came as a surprise to Yoh.

'I didn't know spirits could hiccup, never the less when they're crying.'

"Gomen, Yoh-dono! I have failed you! I have left your side, and made you have to fend for yourself! Not that you are incapable of such, but still. I am such a horrible mochirei! I don't deserve to be by Yoh-dono's side!"

Yoh was startled by Amidamaru's words.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Amidamaru? Tell me, what happened?"

"Oh! Yoh-dono! It was horrible!" Amidamaru shouted, and if possible, cried even harder.

"Calm down, Amidamaru! Tell me how you've suffered! Onegai!" Yoh cried in worry.

"Arigatou, Yoh-dono," Amidamaru mumbled.

He wrapped his arms around the stunned boy from behind, squeezing tightly, as if worried that if he didn't hold on that the two would once again be separated.

"Amidamaru...?" Yoh asked.

"After Anna captured me, she made me do all of this work! I had to do training with my sword everyday. She said that she wouldn't have me slacking off! I would never think of slacking off on you, you know that, Yoh-dono, don't you?"

"Hai! Of course you wouldn't do that, Amidamaru."

"Anyway, when Manta and Ryu weren't around, she'd have me do the chores, and carry the groceries, and cook. Good thing I'm a spirit, or else currently I wouldn't have any fingers."

This caused Yoh to wince.

"Then, I'd have to get her snacks like cookies and soda and tea as she sat around watching TV. And she'd make me _watch her_! She'd wrap me up in her spiritual beads and have me watch as she ate all of those delicious foods. I caught a bit from the TV, but she'd yell at me and call me a slacker when I tried to watch. I mean, I couldn't exactly go anywhere when I was stuck in her hold with those spiritual beads of hers. She worked me as her slave; it was horrible I tell you! _Torture_, I say! _Torture_!"

Yoh hugged Amidamaru in return sympathetically.

"I have to go through most of that every day with her!"

Tears streamed like waterfalls down his face.

"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru cried.

"Amidamaru!" Yoh sobbed.

"Yoh-dono!"

"Amidamaru!"

They began nuzzling each other's cheeks in a show of comfort.

"YOH-DONO!"

"AMIDA-!"

"YAMERO!" Horo Horo screeched.

Was that a hint of jealousy in his eyes?

Hoo hoo hoo!

"Geeze, the amount of affection that you're throwing at each other is sickening!"

Yup, definitely jealousy!

The two ended their comfort session, but Amidamaru continued to hold onto Yoh, his arms wrapped around the brunette from behind.

All of a sudden, Ren's Chinese warrior spirit appeared.

"Amidamaru!" Bason cried.

"Bason! It's been so long!" Amidamaru shouted.

"What are you talking about, Amidamaru? That's pathetic! You just saw Bason two weeks ago!" Yoh chastised.

"Bason! What's going on around here?!?!" Ren shouted in outrage.

"Gomen, bocchama, I have been visiting Yoh-sama continuously, whenever possible. Kororo has been, too. Amidamaru and I have even been sparring."

"Kororo! I missed you!" Yoh cried.

"Kororo!"

The earth spirit/ koropokkuru floated forward and nudged Yoh's hand affectionately with her cheek.

"Kororo! You traitor!" Horo Horo shouted.

Kororo narrowed her eyes.

Hao chuckled.

The others turned to glare at him dangerously.

"You all have such petty problems! It's funny!" Hao giggled.

"Oi! Spirit of Fire!" Yoh called.

"Hmm? What do you want with my mochirei, Yoh?" Hao asked.

A few moments later the Fire Spirit appeared.

Many people throughout the room cringed when they heard the spirit's name.

It definitely brought up bad memories.

'Hmm... I can sense that at least the majority of the students here are Shamans, but just how many are there?' Yoh wondered.

The Fire Spirit stared at Yoh incredulously.

"It's been a while! You haven't visited me lately! How are you doing?" Yoh asked.

The Spirit of Fire sent Yoh a brief nod.

"You've got to be kidding me! Spirit of Fire, you've been going off without my permission?!?! Visiting people I haven't acknowledged you to see! My hanshin, nevertheless?" Hao roared in outrage.

The Spirit of Fire seemed to glance around nervously.

"Petty problems, huh?" Ren asked smugly.

"Argh!" Hao shouted in annoyance, sending Ren a glare that would have dug his dead body six feet deep.

Yoh giggled, sending the Spirit of Fire a thumbs up.

The Spirit of Fire stared, before sending Yoh another nod, this one seeming more friendly.

But who could tell?

This Spirit of Fire, after all.

Then it disappeared in a burst of flames.

Hao was muttering something the lines of 'bloody spirits' and 'untrustworthy'.

The other three boys laughed at him in amusement.

"And you!" Amidamaru shouted at Ren, Horo Horo, and Hao, the three in question looking up at the samurai spirit. "Deserting Yoh-dono like that! After all you've been through! You should be ashamed of yourselves! I don't even know why Yoh-dono is associating himself with you!" Amidamaru growled. A look of guilt passed over their faces before it disappeared a moment later.

Yoh's eyes darkened slightly.

"I'm not, Amidamaru. I was here first and then they just decided to sit here," Yoh replied.

Ren glowered at Amidamaru.

"What are you, his guard dog?" he asked snidely.

Amidamaru's eyes began to glow red, which narrowed into dangerous slits.

However, he was cut off from giving a retort by Yoh.

"Daijoubu. Ikuzo, Amidamaru," Yoh said softly.

"Yoh-dono..." Amidamaru whispered in concern.

However, he floated away by his master's side, nonetheless.

Hao, Ren, and Horo Horo watched as Yoh walked away with Amidamaru through the cafeteria doors and out of sight.

(AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Ja ne! Please press that lil' purple button and review! )


	2. Understanding

Disclaimer: No matter how much I'd like to, I don't own Shaman King. (sobs) Too bad, so sad. 

Note: This is my first Shaman King fic., and on top of that, my first fic. to ever be posted on So PLEASE be nice (and hopefully somewhat supportive). Please, NO FLAMES! Constructive criticism I can deal with, and it might be helpful for future chapters that I write.

You might say this is slightly AU, since all of this is post – the Shaman King series. It might not make sense to you if you haven't watched the complete anime part of the series.

Also, take note that this _is_ a Shounen-ai/ Yaoi fic. If you are in the least bit homophobic, LEAVE NOW! I consider this to be fare warning. Also, this is slightly Yoh-centric, for all of you who care to know. Now, if you still want to read this, strap yourselves in and get prepared for a long ride.

Translations that you'll need to know for the story:

Shite – German word for shit.

Maa – now. Maa, maa – now, now (not like a baby crying for its mother, you fools.)

Omae o koruso! – I am going to kill you!

All of the other words that you could possibly want to know for this chapter you can find for the translations for - in ch. 1/ the Prologue.

/..../ - Yoh talking to someone telepathically.

-....- - Someone talking to Yoh telepathically.

GOMEN NE, MINNA-SAN!!!!!!! SO SOOOOOOOORRRRRYYYYY!!!!!!! I'm sorry for making you guys wait soooooo long for the update of 'Twisted'. I'm extremely happy, however, that you all liked this story. Your reviews make me update sooner. I would have updated sooner, except for the _slight_ problem of school – the annoying pain in the (**beep) **starting and all.I just started as a freshman in High School, in a new town, so I had to get adjusted. Sorry! (sobs).

I also have been fixing some typos for the last chappie, because I was aghast at just how many careless mistakes I had made while I was typing it. Well, I do hope that you enjoy reading this.

Thank you, my lovely, wonderful reviewers, for my first reviews ever!!!!!!!!! :

Falcon Strife: Thank you for your advice on shortening the chapters. Such thoughts had already occurred to me, too, but I needed to get specific info. into my prologue-type chapter. I assure you that I will try to shorten the chapters a bit (or rather, a lot) from now on. I think it was so long because of the descriptions (ha ha!), which were a bitch to write. I don't like repeating myself when it comes to such details, so I crammed it all in there. Sorry if that bothered you.

I think you were my first reviewer, so I give you my thanks! THANK YOOOOUUUUUU! (winks).

Maddie: Thanks for your compliment! I'm extremely glad you like my story! SUPER! THANK YOU!

The Summer Stars: THANK YOU! I'm glad you like the fic. Happy that the translations could help. I often find myself in such predicaments. Yeah, I feel your pain about your stolen manga(s)! (hee hee). Well, hopefully you get those back from your sis. at some point, ne? You sound like one of my friend with the whole stalker bit. HAHAHAHA! (winks) Once again, sorry for taking sooooo long to update.

Have fun reading this!

rinkurocks: Thank you for your support! I hope you understand how appreciated it is. I feel like I'm on a sugar-high when I read in your review 'Perfect story'. (grins). THANK YAAAAAAAS! (Another one of my weird translations of thank you, 'thank yas'. Just in case you were wondering.) (winks.)

Wolf demon, Kyoko Asakura: This was one of the reviews that I was most looking forward to replying to. (grins). Sorry again about the long descriptions. I went a lil' overboard, I know. But just look at it as being better than having to read the same thing a thousand times, ne? I don't like to repeat myself in such things as descriptions, so I try to get it all done at once. That way people won't have to be asking questions about it. (Not that they won't anyways. Ha ha!)

As for the whole navel-piercing bit, I was under the influence of my sister at the time, who is also an author. I originally really came up with the idea for this fic. from a picture I had drawn in my sketch book; and then the light bulb went off in my head. I told my sis., and she told me to draw that in there (the piercing,), and give one to Yoh, seeing as we decided that he should be the older form of the random person/muse I just happened to be drawing (based off of no one in particular). Sorry if that upsets you. It might seem like I'm corrupting Yoh, and maybe I am, but whatever.

I don't think it will take away from the character himself, so not to worry! (winks) Gomen, gomen!

Thank you for reviewing! I hope not to make any more lengthy descriptions from now on, and hope that those were all finished in the prologue! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Yoko-obssessor: I love your name by the way! IT'S AWESOME! I can't help but smile when I see it! (If you came up with Yoko from YYH, I must say the series is awesome; if not, the name is still great!) Thank you SOOOOOOOOOO much for the compliments in your review! You probably wouldn't believe how helpful they are! I think the really nice and sweet reviews are what are really motivating! Please continue to do so, because it is much appreciated! THANK YOOOUUUUUUUU! HUGS!!!!

drunk drummer: Thank you for reading my fic. I'm soooooooooooo glad that you like it so much. (winks) Hopefully this chappie will make up for the long wait, ne? Have fun! And again, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!

Ellis: I loved your compliment. It makes me feel sooooo HAPPY! (grins) Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like the update. (Hee hee! Rhymes are cool!) THAAAAANK YOOOOOUUUU!

10 bags of choco to these excellent reviewers and to anyone else who reviews! (Virtually, of course. I'd probably send you some in the mail if it were possible just for being so awesomely cool (? ... Blinks)!!!!

I'll come up with some more gifts later.

And thank you people for reading this fic. It's nice just to leave a review to say 'I read this fic.', if nothing else. Ja ne!

On with the story!

Twisted

Chapter Two

Ren sighed to himself in annoyance.

'Yoh...'

"Kisama!" he shouted in annoyance.

'It's annoying. Three years after not seeing him, and all of a sudden he shows up. It's funny that with all of this time I've been spending with Hao that I hadn't really thought about Yoh. They are twins, after all...'

Ren growled irately.

'Why is it that all of a sudden I've got this urge to break something?'

Bason shivered when he saw Ren's golden eyes glaring at him.

"Bocchama? Daijoubu desu ka?" the Chinese warrior asked tentatively.

Ren averted his gaze slightly from his mochirei.

He hadn't even realized that his eyes had narrowed.

"Oh. Hai, Bason," Ren replied.

'It's unlike me to space out. I'm usually acutely aware of my surroundings.

Imagine if an attacker had come in at that moment.

In the state I was in, I would have been a goner.'

Ren chuckled.

Aa, this was extremely unlike him.

"Bason?"

"Hai, Bocchama?" the Chinese warrior looked up from where he had been observing his surroundings.

"What was it like? Visiting Yoh, I mean," Ren asked.

He was having difficulty trying to sound neutral.

"Well, it was very nice, I mean-"

"I highly doubt he was doing much. Probably just lazing around. I'm guessing that that's where you were when you disappeared for longer periods of time?"

"Hai. Yoh-sama was extremely polite, as (per) usual. However, it was a pain trying to locate him,"

"Hmm? And why would that be, Bason? Surely it shouldn't have been difficult to find him, if he was lazing about the whole time?"

"Oh, no. He was traveling around the world the whole time."

"Sou ka... So, he had that much leisure time on his hands, huh? Kisama..."

"Ie. He wasn't doing it for fun. He was doing it as part of his duty as Shaman King," Bason replied.

"As... Shaman King?" Ren asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Hai. It must have been extremely tiresome. He had just finished with his training with Silva, when he was told that he would have to travel the world for the next two years, visiting all sorts of Shamans and learn information about them, their abilities, and the cultures of their countries."

Ren raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Sou ka? So, how was Yoh during all of this?"

"On the outside he looked fine. All 'genki genki'. But in all reality, he seemed really depressed. He also looked like he hardly got any rest at all. He covered it up pretty well, though. All he'd say was something like "Daijoubu!" and then he'd change the subject."

"Ha! Sounds like him. It suits Yoh's personality to try to make others not worry about him when he's in pain. Rather, he'd ask them how they were doing, instead. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Bason raised an eyebrow.

Clearly he was questioning his Master's sanity.

"Bloody baka. He _is_ truly amusing, ne?" Ren asked.

"Hai, Bocchama. He is."

---------------------------

Classes continued the next day as they did the day before. The four shaman boys dressed in the same type of attire as they had worn previously. People kept on pestering Yoh with questions about himself, the rest would grovel to Hao, Ren, and Horo Horo, whom had already become their idles since they arrived at school.

Yoh stared glumly out the window.

He tried to keep a perky face on, but every so often his true emotions would flicker out of their hidden boundaries.

'I'm being ridiculous. I was too presumptuous, too idealistic. After all of these years, why would they want to be friends with me?'

"I'm such a bother. My presence is merely troubling their minds.

I don't want to trouble them...

I just want them all to be happy.

With or without me..." Yoh whispered to himself sadly.

A few heads turned in his direction.

'Oh fuck! Did I just say that out loud?'

"Ehehe. Ie. It's nothing, really," Yoh assured, chuckling uneasily.

Meanwhile, Hao was sulking to himself.

'Why did Yoh have to come back? Things have become way too complicated. And he's way too hot for his own good...

Wait! I did not just say that.

I did not just think that!

Yoh always had everything! He always had friends. He always had partners who were loyal to him.

(AN: You can interpret that 'partners' bit any way you want. Hee hee!)

Well, until now, it would seem...

I wonder how that happened?

Oh well.

That's of no importance now.

I don't want Ren and Horo Horo to return to him.

I don't want them to leave me.

To forget about me...

And that's exactly what would happen.

I would be all alone.

Again...

Damnit!

This is not happening.

Demo, Yoh's so kawaii.

Baka, baka, baka!

Stop thinking like that!

I have to hate him!

But somehow...

I can't.

Why is it that whenever Yoh turns up, my life is turned inside out and upside down...?

Kisama!

There has to be something I can do.

I have to do something!'

"Ha! I'm in control, "Hao assured himself with a smirk.

Somehow, it looked almost forced.

He glanced over at Yoh snidely.

'There he is with that grin again!

Kuso! Why does he always seem so calm and leisurely?'

His eyes narrowed at Yoh as he took the boy in.

'Because he doesn't want others to worry. And if he lifted that mask and showed others his real emotions, that's exactly what would happen.

The feelings revealed would cause utter chaos to be brought upon those who cared about him.

Hn.

He's like an atom bomb in the making.

Pull the trigger, and everything else blows up in your face, out of your control's reach.

Anyone who wanted to destroy the world could just use him instead, however much of an unwilling participant he would be.

Too bad I'm not like that anymore, for the most part.

With him, the result would be completely catastrophic.

In a good way for me.

That sounds quite dramatic.

Yes, I suppose him keeping his mask on is for the best.

Safer...

But safe is boring.

People say it's dangerous to play with fire, after all, and look how I acted upon that.

My element is fire.

I wonder what would happen if I pushed some of his buttons...

Hmm...

Nah!

I might as well leave the matter be.

After all, there are other ways of having fun... with him!'

Hao chuckled to himself.

Oh yes, he had many plans for the new... 'guest'.

"Aa. This should prove to be... most amusing."

'How fun!'

"What kinds of plots and schemes are in your mind, Hao?" Horo Horo asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing, nothing, dear! Go back to enjoying your wonderful class!" Hao replied cheerfully.

He began to giggle madly.

Horo Horo stared at Hao inquisitively for a few moments longer, but slowly turned back in his seat, dozing off once again.

"Insane, I tell you... Absolutely, positively... insane!"

'I am most definitely not enjoying this class. Who could? It seems Hao's bored silly, and it has screwed with his already twisted mind. But that hasn't stopped that 'twisted mind' from plotting.'

Horo Horo sighed.

'My weird, weird, tomodachi. Don't know what I'd do without you,' Horo Horo thought cheerfully.

And hopefully he would never have to find out.

"Hao, what are you thinking about? Obviously Horo Horo picked up that insane vibe from you, as well, as he has voiced words that say he thinks as such, "Ren asked in exasperation.

"Darling, there's no reason to worry. I'm just thinking of ways to have fun."

"Your ideas of fun are exactly what worry me," Ren replied.

"Tao, Ren? Worried? I never thought the day would come when you'd utter such words! "Hao teased.

"Kisama!" Ren growled.

Hao held up his hands as a defensive maneuver.

"Now, darling, do calm down, "he said in clear amusement.

"You know that I'm going to kill you now, right?" Ren asked calmly.

"You can try, even though you won't succeed."

"We'll see about that."

"Is that your sad attempt at a threat, Tao, Ren?"

"_Sad attempt_? Kisama! Omae o koruso!"

(AN: Omae o koruso! – famous Heero Yuy line. English: I am going to kill you! Heero Yuy – Gundum Wing/AC. Check it out! It's great!)

Hao chuckled.

All of a sudden he let out a loud yelp as Ren's kwan dao swung at him.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Hao shouted.

Ren began laughing maniacally as he continued to swing the giant halberd/ scythe.

"But apparently he thinks it is. Shit!"

In the end, the remaining spectators found furniture 'accidentally' being sliced into miniscule pieces and fireballs being thrown around the room.

The sensei found herself unable to continue her lesson due to the students' distraction.

Not that they ever paid attention, anyway, but she seemed oblivious to this factor.

The students ducked and jumped and hid in small corners out of instinct.

Apparently, this type of situation seemed quite commonplace to the majority of the individuals.

However, no matter how commonplace this was, the people all feared for their safety.

So, the classroom was in complete chaos.

To the cause of the destruction.

Shouts and cries were heard coming from the battling duo.

However, it was not like a battle so much as it was like a game of hide and seek.

Eventually, Ren ran out of fuuryoku and was left unarmed against his opponent.

Hao sent a fireball his way that scorched his pillaring purple hair.

Ren's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Ki... sa... ma...!" he whispered.

His purple spike grew a few feet higher.

Ren then bent over and rammed into Hao with his spiked purple hair.

He continued to charge at Hao with the spike, and eventually Hao toppled over from the mighty spike's sheer strength.

"Ow!" Hao groaned. "My poor, abused stomach."

Ren looked ready to attack Hao with his spiked hair once again and Hao frowned.

"Whatever," Hao muttered.

Ren's golden eyes gleamed triumphantly.

"Ha! I am the Great One! I cannot be defeated!"

The brunette merely replied with a "Hmph!"

Ren cackled.

Yoh couldn't hold back the giggle that had been trying to escape from his throat.

"HAHA **cough** HAHAHA **coughcough** HAHAHA!"

"What's so funny?" Ren asked in confusion.

Yoh glanced back at Hao and Ren, then burst out into fits of laughter.

"You! Hee Hee!"

Yoh slapped his knee as tears of mirth streamed down his face.

Ren blushed fiercely at the sight before him.

"It couldn't have been that funny!"

"Oh yes **cough** it was. I've never seen you two act this way before with each other."

"Damn, this is turning me on..." Hao muttered.

All of a sudden he jumped up and grabbed hold of Ren's face, before kissing him fiercely.

The kiss turned into a full out snogging session as the boys slammed against any of the remaining desks and walls in their desperation.

The rest of the students, which just happened to be boys, since this was an all boys school, stared in shock at the ending of the previous phenomenon.

Not quite what they had expected, huh?

"Public displays of sexual affection?!?! Get out I say! Out! To the principal's office with you! You've caused enough chaos for one day!"

Obviously the teacher needed to sort out her priorities (AN: Hee hee! Ron line from Harry Potter!), seeing as she hadn't focused even slightly on the piles of destruction they had created, but had paid plenty of attention to their snog session.

The teacher definitely had a few screws loose in her brain.

Horo Horo pouted as the two other boys eagerly left the classroom.

He had wanted to get some action too.

Horo Horo quickly glanced over at Yoh.

Ideas, ideas.

Oh yes. Things were going to get interesting around here.

--------------

Hao and Ren returned smugly from the principal's office right as the lunch bell rang.

Coincidental timing? I think not!

They walked over to the table that Yoh was sitting at and took their seats.

"Was this your table before hand or something?" Yoh asked in exasperation.

"No. We're just sitting here because you're here," Hao replied.

"Would you quit stalking me!"

"We're not stalking you. We're just following you every second of the day to wherever you go," Ren said.

"And don't forget that we don't give you a moment's peace and quiet," Horo Horo added.

Yoh sighed.

Images replayed in his head of them poking him with sticks and staring at him nonstop throughout his classes.

It was quite unnerving.

"I believe that counts as stalking in the dictionary," Yoh replied.

"Oh," Horo Horo said nervously.

"He's found us out! What should we do?" Horo Horo whispered – which was actually shouted, but Horo Horo seemed oblivious to this matter in his moment of delirium.

"Baka! He can hear your every word!" Ren shouted in annoyance.

"I won't shout if you kiss me!" Horo Horo whimpered.

"I highly doubt it," Ren replied.

"Ren! Kiss me! Kiss me!"

"Kisama!"

Meanwhile, Yoh had returned to blatantly ignoring Ren, Hao, and Horo Horo.

Hao sighed in annoyance.

Things were not going as they had planned.

He had given up on trying to be mad at Yoh.

That quest was next to impossible to fulfill.

It was even harder to aim this emotion at the other boy due to the fact that he had no real motivation behind it all.

"Ha! Fools! Urusai," Hao ordered.

When the other two boys sent death glares his way he merely raised an eyebrow.

"Defiance will do you no good," he told them haughtily.

Horo Horo and Ren looked ready to strangle the brunette.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" Horo Horo asked icily.

"Your master, of course. You may refer to me as Hao-sama, as so many others have."

"Ha! When Hell freezes over!" Ren shouted.

- Hell -

All of the inhabitants stared in shock as huge layers of ice froze their usually fiery domain.

--------------

Ren's eyes widened in shock.

"Heh! Oops! Sorry," Horo Horo muttered nervously. "Weird things happen when I'm angry. Ren's comment gave me a location to unintentionally lock my powers on," he explained.

He quickly unfroze the area to its regular molten self.

"Horo Horo!" Ren shouted.

"Heh! I said I was sorry! Gomen, gomen!"

Yoh chuckled to himself mentally.

'Well that's an interesting new ability of Horo Horo's.

Well, actually... he did show such techniques during our fight with Hao.

He looks like he needs a bit more training to gain control, though.

Just to make sure that his powers don't gain control over _him_, instead.'

He made a mental note of that to himself for later use. Yup. He had gotten a brand new order of color-coded mental sticky notes. No more mental paper for him!

He watched as the two kept on bickering.

"So, Yoh," Hao suddenly said.

Said brunette turned to face the longhaired boy.

"Nani?" Yoh asked.

"What have you been up to lately?" he asked.

Yoh raised an eyebrow.

'That's the best he could come up with?'

"Avoiding you, of course, what else?" Yoh replied.

He winced mentally.

'Was that a tad bit harsh?'

Hao grinned, which shocked Yoh, to say the very least.

He was beginning to like Yoh this way.

'Hold on. Is he checking me out?!?!' Yoh screamed mentally.

Yoh cringed under the intense stare.

"Anything else?" Hao asked, leaning closer.

"Well..." Yoh began, slowly scooting away.

Ha! To hell with being discreet! The most important thing was putting as much distance between 'the Insane One' and himself.

Amidamaru suddenly showed up.

He glared at the trio of boys.

"Yoh-dono," he said.

"Hmm?"

Yoh turned around to face his mochirei.

"We should really get going," Amidamaru said meaningfully.

Yoh had never been so relieved to see the samurai spirit before in his life.

/Amidamaru, you are officially my savior! Arigatou!/ Yoh mentally cried in relief.

-Your welcome, Yoh-dono! You seemed to be a bit stressed.- Amidamaru replied.

"Ah, yes! Ano... for classes! Can't be late to my education lessons!" Yoh cried, jumping up from his chair.

"Yoh, we have another 10 minutes until our next classes start," Horo Horo said curiously.

Yoh sent the blue-haired Ainu a look that clearly had 'Omae o koruso!' written all over it.

Horo Horo gulped.

"Ano... I guess you can never be too early... to get some front row seats," Horo Horo added hopefully.

"Exactly..." Yoh said icily.

Horo Horo coughed.

"Yup! Good for you, Yoh!"

"I guess I'll be taking my leave, then."

Yoh sent them all a polite smile, before taking off in the other direction.

"What's up with Amidamaru popping up all of the wrong moments!" Hao growled.

"I think you scared him away," Ren said with a sigh.

Horo Horo nodded in agreement.

"Wakateru. Anyone would run away from that lusting leer you were aiming at him. Poor Yoh. I fear for his sanity after such a traumatic experience," Horo Horo said seriously.

Then he burst out into fits of hysterical laughter.

"However, Amidamaru does seem to be appearing _way_ too often. I mean, possessive, anyone?"

"He seems to want to keep as much distance as he possibly can between Yoh and us. That spirit's appearances are way too suspiciously accurate to be coincidental. We're going to have to do something about that. An investigation seems to be called for. After all, we're going to get nowhere with Yoh if that spirit is always hovering around him anytime we get near."

All three boys growled.

"Oh, by the way. What do you think Yoh's been doing for the past three years?" Ren stated.

"For the first year he was training, I know that," Horo Horo replied.

"Training?" Hao asked curiously.

"Man, you really haven't been checking in on him at all, have you? Anyways, hai, training. Yoh became Shaman King—"

At this Ren growled.

"Oh, Ren, suck it up! You lost, Yoh won, he was better, life goes on! Anyways, as I was saying. After Yoh became Shaman King, he was informed that he would have to receive special training in order to control the power of the Great Spirit. He remained in Patch imura, while we went off in our own separate ways, and Silva trained him. That's all I know."

"Silva, huh? My damned offspring. And here I was hoping he had disappeared off the face of the Earth by now," Hao said casually.

"I guess Yoh was just lazing about at home after that," Horo Horo added.

Ren smirked.

"Ie. I was talking to Bason last night, and asked him about his visits with Yoh, and he told me..."

--------------

"Ha! 'What have you been up to lately?' What have you been _up to_ lately! That's all he has to say?!" Yoh shouted angrily.

Amidamaru snarled as Yoh repeated the words Hao had spoken to him.

"It's been 3 bloody years! He didn't tell me that he was alive or anything! He didn't send me any sort of message during that time. And all my aniki has to say is 'what have you been up to lately?' I'll kill him! Tear him limb from limb! Leave him in a pool of his own blood! Argh!"

In his frustration, ha punched the nearest solid object close to him.

And found his fist had punched a hole through the wall.

"Shite!" he whispered, pulling his abused hand back from the open crater.

He winced as he noticed the blood.

Yoh bit back a cry of pain has his limbs gained back some feeling from their numb state.

"It looks like the walls here are made out of stone or concrete," he muttered.

'Probably 3 or 4 broken fingers, along with a sprained wrist. No big deal,' Yoh thought to himself glumly as he tried to move his right hand but failed miserably.

"Yoh?" a way too familiar voice asked smugly.

Yoh turned around to find himself facing Hao, who seemed to have randomly popped up out of thin air, and had remained floating above Yoh's head.

The brunette had his legs folded Indian-style beneath him, a grin of superiority spread across his face.

'Ah, yes. The cause of my current predicament,' Yoh though to himself in annoyance.

Yoh quickly tried to hide his hand.

Hao's eyes looked at him questioningly.

Yoh huffed exasperatedly and glowered at the floating figure.

"Otouto, what's wrong?"

He seemed not to have noticed Yoh's hand, much to Yoh's relief.

Rather, he seemed to wonder about the feelings Yoh had been directing towards them since yesterday.

"If you want to claim rights as my brother, you should have dropped me a postcard, you jackass!" Yoh growled.

Then he spun around and stormed off in the other direction.

Hao's eyes widened in mild shock.

"I'll kill the bloody bastard...!" Yoh muttered as he continued his previous tirade.

His injury probably wasn't helping matters what.

Hao then turned and looked at where Yoh had been previously standing.

An awed whistle escaped his lips as he took in the crater that had been recently made in the stone.

His eyes narrowed.

There was blood splattered on the wall.

"Yoh..." he whispered.

--------------

That night, Hao, Ren, and Horo Horo were having a 'conference' in Ren's room.

They sat in the small living room that he had, that was exactly like what all of the other boys had in their boarding school apartments.

(AN: except for Yoh, that is.)

"I myself think that Amidamaru's brainwashed him," Horo Horo announced proudly.

The other two boys stared at him incredulously.

"Baka," Ren muttered.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful!" Horo Horo mock cried.

"Iie. I'm the beautiful one in the group. You are... actually, I don't know what your place is in the group," Hao said.

"I'm the strong one."

At Ren's growl he shook his head quickly.

"Well then, I add the humor!"

Hao raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"I already find myself amusing enough, thanks."

"I add the pizzazz!" Horo Horo shouted.

"If that means that you're abnormally weird, then I agree. Cheers to that!" Hao said, chuckling.

Horo Horo snarled.

When the other two boys stared at him like he was a fool, he pouted.

"But we love ya, anyway," Hao added.

Horo Horo immediately perked up.

"Don't speak for others so casually without their consent," Ren growled.

Horo Horo's face fell.

"Well, I suppose I care in some odd way," Ren muttered in embarrassment.

Horo Horo grinned.

"I highly doubt that any spirit could brainwash any normal human or Shaman," Ren added.

"Why would your first conclusion be brainwashing, anyway?" Hao asked, as he leaned back to get more comfortable in his chair.

"Why else would Yoh turn on us?" Horo Horo asked in his defense.

The other two remained silent.

"I highly doubt Amidamaru would do such a thing as brainwashing. Especially to Yoh," Ren commented.

"But still..." Horo Horo muttered. "Well, I never would have thought that Yoh was traveling around the world for the past 2 years. Especially not for Shaman King duty. Anna must have flipped!"

"She got her easy life. She got her title as Shaman Queen. What would she have to complain about?" Ren replied.

"She wouldn't have a victim to pulverize," Hao remarked dryly.

"You forget about Manta," Horo Horo added.

"What, you mean that little human? So what," was Hao's casual reply.

Last time he saw her, she was way too possessive of Yoh.

The itako was way too demanding, and gave out orders to everyone so casually, knowing that all would obey her.

Hao was not one to be ordered around. Thus, the two personalities clashed like the colors hot pink and muddy brown.

'Imagine. Her try to order me around? I'd pulverize her, burn her to a crisp, and let the Spirit of Fire eat her as a snack.'

The thought caused Hao's lips to curve menacingly.

"Yoh's quite a mystery," Horo Horo said.

"Now that is something I can consent to," Ren stated.

Hao's eyes gleamed dangerously.

"So can I, Ren... so can I."

--------------

Yoh was bored out of his mind.

Nothing seemed to be going well lately.

On that thought, he looked down at his throbbing hand.

This was his third day of school here, fourth if you include the day he arrived.

"Why can't something just pop up and twist life up a bit?" he asked himself.

They say that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity. But he had been doing so for a while now, and he felt just as sane as anyone else.

'I mean, if you're going insane, shouldn't you realize it?'

A loud yawn escaped his throat.

English class was torture. He had already read everything that they were going over in his class, thus, he had also already memorizes it. And the Principal already told him when he arrive that he wasn't allowed to listen to his headphones during class.

He had already been napping for the past 45 minutes, but he was incapable of forcing his body to sleep afterwards.

"AAAAAAAARGH!"

Yoh slammed his head continuously on the desk.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

"Fudge. Ow."

'Friggin' Hell Damnit!

Whoa, watch it with the language there, pal.'

"Ooh! Pretty stars!!!!" Yoh giggled.

Some of the people who had heard this statement groaned.

"It seems we have a bloody masochist in this class," one boy said.

"Cool..." another boy cried.

"Asakura-sama? Daijoubu desu ka?" the English teacher asked, who's name he learned to be 'Kiroshi-san'.

"Daijoubu, Kiroshi-san. Arigatou na," Yoh replied.

On of his fellow leaf spirits appeared, and he decided that he'd talk/conspire with it, instead.

"Ne?" He asked.

(AN: Ne can also be used as "Hey!" to get other people's attention.)

"Nani? What's wrong?" Yoh asked in concern.

The spirit seemed to be fretting, which was very unusual for such a spirit of its element.

The spirit floated forward and whispered quickly in his ear.

Yoh's eyes narrowed.

"Nani?! A powerful Shaman is approaching this school quickly? I should have sensed it!" he whispered nervously.

This was _not_ good.

"Oh, Silva's going to kick my ass if he ever finds out I didn't sense this! What, with those blasted TV screens the 10 oracles have situated all over the place as spy cameras. Hopefully he's on vacation.

I'd rather not see my _dear_ cousin under such circumstances.

This is really, _really_ not good," Yoh whispered nervously to no one in particular, seeing as the leaf spirit had seemingly disappeared.

When the bell rang, Yoh bolted out of his chair and ran down the hallway to the cafeteria as fast as he could, pushing crowds of students out of his way.

"Wow, he must be _really_ hungry," Horo Horo muttered in shock.

Nearby students just nodded in agreement.

"Gomen nasai! Gomen!" Yoh yelled apologetically.

Yoh continued to spout apologies as he crashed into people in his haste to get to the cafeteria.

He threw the doors open and looked around suspiciously, trying to find a Shaman with a higher-ranking aura, but to his bewilderment, found none.

He hastily made his way to his usual table, and once he confirmed that nothing was unusual with the area, grudgingly made his way around the cafeteria to collect the items for his lunch.

Once he had finished his rounds for food, he plopped down into his seat and was consumed into his own thoughts, worry plaguing his mind.

He munched slowly on his own food and was left in a moment of wonder.

"I wonder what exactly is in cafeteria food. Every school that you go to, it's always the same," Horo Horo muttered.

"I highly doubt that you'd want to know. The content list would probably make you sick," Yoh interrupted.

The three other boys stared at him.

This was the first time that the boy had made semi-willing conversation with them since he had arrived.

"Oh, that'd be interesting. How fun it'd be to see Horo Horo squeamish. I wonder if it'd be enough to get the boy to stop eating enough for the Jurassic 'Kingdom'," Hao added, hoping to keep Yoh in the conversation and not give the boy a second's chance to change his mind.

"I suppose he has to have a metabolism that runs at the speed of light in order for him to still be in such good shape," Ren commented.

Ren, Yoh and Hao made no effort to hold back their snickers.

"Oi!" Horo Horo complained.

Ren smirked to himself.

'I have successfully completed my life's mission," Ren thought to himself smugly.

They all started laughing at Horo Horo's expense.

Suddenly, Yoh froze as his feelings of uneasiness returned ten fold.

The strong fuuryoku was nearby.

And getting closer.

However, in order not to startle the others, he continued to act calm as he hesitantly ate his lunch.

Let's just hope this didn't turn out too horrifically.

The presence was getting closer.

Yoh got himself ready for any sort of oncoming onslaught.

And closer.

It was closing in on him.

"Yoh-sama!" was the cry that rang throughout the air.

Yoh blinked stupidly at the white fluff ball of cotton that had tackled him to the floor and was now standing on his head.

He let out a miserable groan at the incessant pounding in his head.

The figure above him had clearly heard this noise as it had hastily moved back onto his chest.

Much to his cranium's relief.

It looked as if there was a sheep on top of him.

'But aren't sheep supposed to say 'baa'? Well, apparently they've learned Japanese. Maybe the sheep have joined forces with the chickens and are plotting to take over the world by means of overpopulation of the species and learning the human language; resulting in confusing the human race and using our stupidity to overpower us? I didn't know they were so intelligent...

Or maybe that fall on my head did more damage then I thought and I'm over thinking the matter and making a dumb assumption...'

He was going to have to go with the latter idea once ha got a good look at his 'attacker's' face.

He took in the 'sheep's' face with it's huge watery eyes that greatly resembled egg yolks if you didn't consider their dark color; and the dark skin of the other individual.

"Mr. Sheep?" Yoh mumbled sleepily.

"Yoh-sama! Daijoubu desu ka?!" the squeaky voice asked him worriedly.

"Opacho?" Yoh asked in confusion.

"Hai, Yoh-sama!" Opacho chirped.

Young Opacho watched as Yoh hastily tried to get up, only resulting in him falling back down again.

"Yoh sama! Daijoubu desu ka?!" Opacho asked yet again, sounding almost hysterical at this point.

Yoh smiled up at the small boy above him.

"Aa. Daijoubu. That fall just caused me to become slightly dizzy. A few bruises at most. Think nothing of it. However, if you'd be so kind as to give me a hand, I'd greatly appreciate it."

"Hai, Yoh-sama!"

Opacho retracted his white sheep cotton back into his skull until it returned to being his normal black afro. His orange poncho (mantle), much like Hao's old white one, returned as well, along with the golden bracelets/anklets; which left the boy still barefoot, as usual.

He hopped off of the brunette, and then took the outstretched hand in his own and pulled the other boy to his feet, before plopping him back into his seat.

"Gomen, Yoh-sama! Opacho no baka! Opacho is just very happy to see Yoh-sama again. Opacho is very sorry for accidentally hurting Yoh-sama! Please forgive Opacho's mistake! Opacho is very sorry for being such—"

"Opacho! Calm down! Wakarimashita. Daijoubu desu ka? You fell as well, after all," Yoh asked sweetly.

Opacho's eyes watered happily.

"Sugoi, Yoh-sama! Yoh-sama is so kind to Opacho, after Opacho caused the accident. Yoh-sama!" the African boy cried hysterically.

Now Yoh, being Yoh, took this to be his fault, and even though he didn't know why Opacho was crying, he felt that he himself was to blame.

"Maa, maa, Opacho. It's fine. Don't beat yourself up over it. Seriously," Yoh said with a little wink

--------------

The nurse was starting to grow tired of all of the accumulating students in her office lately.

--------------

(AN: Quite surprising, isn't it, seeing as they're (the students) all boys? Hee hee! **winks mischievously**.)

"Why does it seem that everyone is making surprise appearances lately? Soon enough, I'll be getting white hairs from sheer fright," Yoh muttered to himself with a tinge of humor.

He looked down at his hair in amusement, only to find to his horror a clump of hair that had been turned starch white.

"AAAH! Nani?! What the hell happened to my hair?!" Yoh screamed.

"Wow! Yoh's cussing!" Horo Horo said in disbelief.

"He did so earlier with me, too," Hao added.

Ren and Horo Horo looked at Hao curiously, then turned back to incredulously stare at Yoh.

"But not to worry, Yoh. It's only white paint. You must have gotten it in your hair during Art class," Horo Horo pointed out.

Yoh's eyes widened in shock, but seemed to settle moments later with a look of relief.

"How did you—? Oh, yeah, that's right. You were stalking me..." Yoh said, his eyes narrowing as a low growl escaped his throat.

The other three looked away guiltily.

Of course, in their minds they felt that they wouldn't need to feel guilty if they hadn't been caught in the act. If they had remained inconspicuous, then everything would be fine, and they would be able to still stalk Yoh; not that they weren't still planning to if at all possible. How poking someone with a stick can be called "inconspicuous", I don't know. Their minds seemed to work differently than most people's.

They had actually considered themselves quite clever, and were still utterly bewildered as to how Yoh had caught them stalking. It seemed that stupidity was running amuck in their brains. Or some people might somehow call it being naive. It didn't matter, really.

All that mattered was that Yoh had caught them stalking him, and was now more suspicious than before, making it all the more difficult to try to obtain him.

Life sucked.

Or as a very famous, and very true quote says, "life's a bitch and then you die". They found that they could truly understand that statement now, in their current predicament.

"Oya, oya!" Horo Horo cut in accusingly. "What's _he_ doing here?!"

The other boys followed said Ainu's pointed finger to Opacho.

Opacho growled fiercely, as if saying "put your dukes up and fight me so I have a reasonable excuse to beat you to a pulp, which I will say is because you were bullying a little midget of a boy. Human rights!"

The others raised an eyebrow as they leaned back from the afro bunny-boy a little.

(AN: Dude, he hops. I think that gives me the right to call him "bunny-boy" rather than something like "sheep boy". His whole "human rights" bit reminds me of Chang, Wufei's whole "(in)justice" motto from Gundum Wing/AC.)

"Mou ii, Opacho. It's alright," Yoh said.

The boy visibly calmed down the slightest bit, but still seemed to have an air high on the anger scale.

"Hmph! Yoh-sama is _too_ kind! Opacho will teach the others a Lesson."

He turned on the extremely startled boys, glowering darkly.

"Did you know how upset and hurt Yoh-sama was?! You all just left Yoh-sama behind to rot while you went about having fun! You _forgot_ about Yoh-sama, and that is unforgivable. Yoh-sama felt even worse because he knew that you—"he directed this at Ren "—were mad at Yoh-sama for becoming Shaman King, and he felt that he had possibly destroyed your dream. All of your dreams. Yoh-sama went through such pain and trouble trying to help everyone in the world out, and in the end Yoh-sama was treated like trash for it.

Yoh-sama waited and waited for any type of message to come from one of Yoh-sama's "friends", but in the end Yoh-sama figured out that you were _purposefully _ignoring Yoh-sama because of the results of the Shaman Fight. Yoh-sama was _crushed_. Yet Yoh-sama still kept faith in Yoh-sama's tomodachi, even though Yoh-sama knew subconsciously that it wasn't any good to try to come up with excuses."

"Opacho... yamero..." Yoh said calmly.

"Matte!"

He now directed his glare fully on Hao.

"Opacho is ashamed of Hao-sama! Bad, bad Hao-sama! Leaving Hao-sama's aniki behind. Hao-sama's changed, and not necessarily for the better. Hao-sama is still Opacho's Hao-sama, demo, Hao-sama's a different Hao-sama with _these_ people," he said, nodding in the direction of Ren and Horo Horo.

"Yoh-sama was sad, and often times Yoh-sama would cry. Manta-san was his first friend, and you being bitter and disgusted with him reminded him of the times when he was called a demon child and a monster and—"

"That is _ENOUGH_, Opacho!" Yoh cried angrily, his face becoming red and flustered in embarrassment.

Opacho whimpered.

Yoh's facial expression softened.

"Demo, Arigatou for trying to help, Opacho. You just went a little too far with the details. I'm glad that you care."

Yoh smiled sweetly at the little African boy, who visibly brightened.

"Opacho visited Yoh-sama many times... Opacho knows!" Opacho whispered, although it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

After that everyone was silent.

Hao, Ren, and Horo Horo looked extremely uncomfortable currently.

'I wonder what they'll do once they process that little piece of information. I would have greatly preferred it if Opacho hadn't gone into such great detail. Most people don't make a point of telling others that they made them cry on a regular basis.'

Yoh sighed in defeat.

Life was way too damn complicated.

"Opacho..." Hao whispered sadly, breaking the ever-growing silence.

"Opacho's not the one Hao-sama should be worrying about!"

"Is it true...?" Ren asked suddenly, startling the others into fully noticing his presence.

Yoh tilted his head so he could look up towards the heavens as he calmly replied to Ren, "what do you think?"

There was no anger in his voice, no overflowing pain, just a calm serenity that came from years of practice and keeping up masked appearances.

"Hn..."

"Well, no need to be sad! Ikuzo, Opacho! What do you want to do for fun?" Yoh said with a mechanical type cheer. "Ja!"

Then he dragged Opacho off out of the cafeteria, much to the grief to his stomach, which let loose a loud growl of protest.

Two days without a real lunch wasn't exactly the best of all things. However, they were off and out the doors before anyone could question it.

The three remaining boys stared at the cafeteria doors for a moment before turning to glance at each other.

Things had just gotten a heck of a lot more complicated, and they were going to have to get to the bottom of this ordeal.

It seemed there was a lot that they were going to have to learn about Asakura, Yoh.

--------------

Things should get more interesting later. Relationships will develop and more characters that we have met throughout the series will appear. Please read review. Ja ne!


	3. Schizophrenic

Disclaimer: No matter how much I'd like to, I don't own Shaman King. (sobs) Too bad, so sad. 

Note: This is my first Shaman King fic., and on top of that, my first fic. to ever be posted on So PLEASE be nice (and hopefully somewhat supportive). Please, NO FLAMES! Constructive criticism I can deal with, and it might be helpful for future chapters that I write.

You might say this is slightly AU, since all of this is post – the Shaman King series. It might not make sense to you if you haven't watched the complete anime part of the series.

Also, take note that this _is_ a Shounen-ai/ Yaoi fic. If you are in the least bit homophobic, LEAVE NOW! I consider this to be fare warning. Also, this is slightly Yoh-centric, for all of you who care to know. Now, if you still want to read this, strap yourselves in and get prepared for a long ride.

----------------------- (Added AN)

People have been asking me about what the pairings are. It says it in the summary, but I could only use people's initials because there wasn't enough room to list all of their names. It says: H/Y/R R/HH and HH/Y. Thus, the pairings are Hao/Yoh/Ren, Ren/Horo Horo, and Horo Horo/Yoh. However, I may be throwing in some other pairings as the story progresses and new characters (some from the series and OCs) are introduced. If you have any pairings in mind that you'd like to read about in this story, tell me so in a review and I'll se what I can do – if it fits in the plot.

I'm soooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated for so long (yeah – a definite understatement that I'm sure you don't need my help in giving descriptions for – if that made any sense at all). But anyways, that's beside the point. There are reasons for why I haven't updated – not just slacking, although I'm sure people have some arguments against that, as well. There's just been a lot been going on lately. There've been deaths in the family recently, and the majority of people in my family have been having meltdowns – although, I suppose you wouldn't care about something like that. I've been trying to transition in my school – since I just moved recently, and the school totally fucked things up. I've been working 'till the early hours of the morning, and been surviving off of my energy reserves for months now.

However, I have been having a bit of a writer's block. However, I took a reviewers comment to heart, and I'm trying this type of chapter out – much shorter. I hope you'll all tell me what you think. I tried working on this during my last vacation. I've been debating about whether or not to make this longer or not before I actually put it on However, if I keep on debating, you'd never get an update. So here it is. The later chapters after this should be much more interesting. Thanks for your support, through and through. Here's your fic.

Thank you, my lovely, wonderful reviewers!!!!!!!!! :

Ren K – Well, here's your shorter chapter. I don't know if you'll like it as much this way, but I gave it a shot. Tell me what you think. Arigatou – for the review!!!!

Yoko-obssessor – Yeah, YYH is one of the best series ever. Yoko no kawaii, ne? Sorry for the delay.

Ellis – (sweatdrops) I'm sure I'd be blown up by some sort of nuclear weapon if I even tried to put a bonnet on Ren… Demo, that's such a kawaii thought of Ren, (no, not of me being blown up…at least, I hope not) ne? Who else is at the tea party? Is there a chibi plushy Yoh, Hao, and Horo Horo! Hee hee! I'm so jealous that I'm not there! But I get your whole baa thing (winks). I'm glad you like my story. Arigatou naa!

The Summer Stars – Good thing I like you, or else I'd be calling the cops (grins). So you were the one flashing the camera outside my window, huh? Interesting… Even though I haven't been slacking off, while you were outside my window you should have given me a rant – or at least a dope slap, to get me out of a writer's block and to update sooner. But hey, at least I haven't found dogs trying to eat me along with their rabid squirrel friends with paint balls in the shape of chipmunks (or maybe they really were chipmunks, now that would be a laugh for .5 milliseconds) in remote control helicopter wheelchairs. Okay, that was a bit of a mouthful. I wouldn't be too surprised if you had to read that over again. But anyways, thanks for reviewing. You don't know how much it means to me.

Rinkurocks – Sorry I disappointed you by not updating soon (I know, understatement of the year, no, wait… more like understatement of the century, ne?) Gomen ne!!!!! I'm sooooo relieved that you love my story so much (tears form) It makes me so relieved. I know, but things should be getting better with Yoh soon. Key words: should be. Well, once again, thank you!

XxMaster-ExX – Gomen. I realized after you wrote this review the mistake I made with aniki. If I can, I'll fix it and upload the chapter again. Thank you for your review. I really do appreciate it, along with your comments and advice. Arigatou naa!

Raifiel – I'm guessing what you mean by "for I crave the taste of Yoh-sama getting OOC in the morning" is that you read this in the morning, so this is what you crave. Do correct me if I'm wrong in this assumption. For, I highly doubt that after this chapter you'll find Yoh OOC during his morning schedule – at least, not too much. Thanks for the review! I love every review I get – and yours gave me a lot of encouragement.

Ranma Higurashi – I love your enthusiasm about this story – or at least about Yoh (winks). Well, I hope you'll enjoy some of the…changes you'll be seeing in him in this (grins). Thank you for the review!

inu400 - Ha ha! Nice review you sent me there. I've never seen a smiley face like (… 8 ) …) before. I really like it! Sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you'll understand my reasons from up above (in this chapter). And hopefully your questions about the pairings will be explained up above (in the chapter) as well. Arigatou naa!!!!

Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan – I probably shouldn't be saying this, but I love your work! I couldn't help but do a little victory dance and start babbling to my sister once I received your review. Hopefully you'll be updating some of your Y-G-O! fics soon – like Fiancées of Hell! Well, I'm extremely glad that you like my story – and that you called me a genius (grins). ARIGATOU NAA!!!!!! (Eyes shimmer – Pika pika!!!! (means shiny shiny/ shining shining) I can't give it quite a literal translation, but that's basically what it amounts to in Japanese – go check out the series Gravitation if you haven't already – it's awesome for all shounen – ai, yaoi fans. This gave me such encouragement! I loved it!!

NightmaresHell – I'm glad you like this! Hopefully the pairings were made clear earlier on in this chapter. If you have any suggestions, please, do tell me in a review (yeah, I'm trying to promote getting reviews, but I really do care what you think). (Beams). I'll try to make this as much of a yaoi fic. As I can without getting kicked off the site. If I have to, I'll put certain pieces on – but I highly doubt that I'll need to. Arigatou!!!!

YamiPanther – Well, I'm truly glad that you like this (grins). Sadness. I didn't update at all soon – yes, I know that's an understatement to an extreme, but I'm pretty sure that you don't want be to go blathering on about it, and would much prefer to read the actual fic. Well, thanks for the review – I really enjoyed it!

akai-ookami – I almost missed this review – gomen. It was just so new and all. It just means that people are still reading it, even though it isn't in the front pages of the site. Thank you for the lovely review (hee hee – that rhymes – and no, I'm not on drugs, many people look for those types of things, too). (sighs) Gomen, I'm rambling. I am, however, glad that you really did enjoy this. It's such a relief to know that people who read this actually are reading it – not just due to boredom, but because they actually want to. Hopefully you didn't have to wait too long for this update.

-------------------

"Yoh-sama?" a tiny voice chirped next to his ear.

Yoh groaned.

"Go away!" Yoh whined out of habit.

As he heard quiet footfalls nearing him, the boy dragged a pillow over his head, welcoming the darkness that came with it.

In his opinion, sleep was a good thing, and he never seemed to be able to get enough of it.

Mainly due to the fact that his slumber was always rudely interrupted by something, as was the case now.

"Demo…Yoh-sama _must _get up if he is to go to his classes."

'For some odd reason, I feels that I should recognize just who it is that voice belongs to, but…sooo tired…my eyes are sealed shut, and won't open…nyah…'

"Screw classes…" Yoh muttered and once again tried to drown his consciousness into the world of dreams.

Our small afro bunny-boy's mouth opened wide in horror as the words entered his virgin ears.

(AN: And no, don't even try to argue against the idea of him being a virgin. He's like, what, a 5 year old, or something! Even dirty, hormonal minds should not venture so far!)

"Y-Yoh-samaaaa! Opacho can't believe such dirty words were uttered!" Opacho squeaked.

"Goooo Awaaaay! Soooo Sleepy!"

Opacho sighed.

"Then Opacho has no choice. Opacho must do what is best for Yoh-sama!"

Yoh could almost picture a maniacal grin on the speakers face.

Of course, since this is Opacho we're talking about, unlike some other people…

---------------------

Ren, Horo Horo, and Hao found themselves sneezing simultaneously.

"Well, that was weird," Hao muttered boredly.

"Ha ha! Jinx!" Horo Horo cried with a 'whoop!'

Ren sighed in annoyance, his eyelids remaining firmly shut.

"Kisama…it doesn't work that way!"

Horo Horo pouted, before a devilish grin quickly took its place.

"Now, back to what we were doing before…"

And that most _definitely_ wasn't sleeping.

Although, beds did seem to be involved.

----------------------

…he's only doing this in Yoh's best interest – or so he thinks.

'That can never be a good statement,' Yoh thought to himself, his body growing tense.

Opacho took in a deep breath before charging (which served as more of a ridiculous hop) - in his hopping style - at Yoh's bed, hopping onto the mattress, and jumping up and down. Seeing as Yoh did not move, he jumped back down, hopped back a few feet, and used his oversoul. Now in his sheep form, he ran on his tiny hoofs, once again charging at the bed. It wasn't an impressive sight, but the results surely were. As he gained momentum, he rammed the bed, jolting it quite a bit. Then, using his horns, he lifted the bed up, and flipped it over completely, the mattress and sheets flying across the room, and Yoh with it.

Yoh screeched, grabbing hold of a pillow for protection as his airborne form flew matrix style and he collapsed on the ground.

The pillow didn't help too much – it just prevented anything from seriously breaking.

A few moments of silence reigned over the room.

"NYUUUU!" Yoh sobbed, tears streaming like waterfalls down his face.

"BAAAAH! BAAAAAAH!" Opacho cried in victory.

"O-Opacho?" Yoh asked, no longer so very dazed due to sleep.

"Now Yoh-sama can tell who Opacho is?"

"Hai," Yoh said tiredly.

The next thing Yoh knew was that there was a hoof flying into his face.

He fell over in pain from the sudden impact.

"Opacho!" Yoh cried.

"Eheheh! Gomen-ne? Opacho wanted to see if Yoh-sama was really up."

Yoh whimpered.

"That is no way to wake a person up in the morning, Opacho!"

After a few minutes, Yoh got up with a yawn, glanced at the now everyday – not in sheep from- Opacho, and then walked into the bathroom.

Thirty seconds later a scream came from within the tiled chamber.

"Yoh-sama?!"

Yoh came out slowly, muttering to himself, "nantoka naru, nantoka naru, nantoka naru, nantoka naru…"

His hands were clutching his face, and blood streamed through his fingers.

"Yoh-sa-"

"I have a hoof mark implanted in my _face_…A _hoof mark_! NOOOOOOOO! I will receive so much ridicule! The Shaman King- attacked by a midget-sheep! And defeated, no less! Aa, this is the world's downfall. First it will be the sheep, and nobody will question it. But then, ha, it will be the EVIL chickens of DOOM and their royal clucking army! My face! My FACE!"

Obviously, Yoh still had some issues from an experience he had when he was younger – don't ask.

"Daijoubu, Yoh-sama. Here, have some tea," and without waiting for a response, Opacho handed Yoh a newly brewed cup of tea.

"Aa, Arigatou, Opacho. The caffeine helped. Well, now that I'm thinking clearly, there is a way to fix this whole mess up. Oh, thank the Great Spirit that I have fuuryoku and makeup!"

Opacho looked at Yoh strangely.

"What? This is a dire situation! I never use this stuff! It's only for emergencies!"

Opacho still stared at Yoh.

"I got it from Jun and Pilika as a birthday present, okay? I couldn't very well say no!"

Yoh sighed as he looked at Opacho's expression.

--------------

--------------

Ten minutes later found Yoh dressed in his usual sexy dark attire (although he didn't realize how drool-able it was), bag slung over his shoulder, his face clean of all traces of blood, and the hoof-mark covered with concealor and fuuryoku.

After taking one more quick glance at himself in the mirror, he pulled his hair up into a high ponytail, grabbed Opacho's hand and took off out of his room.

--------------

--------------

He still couldn't understand why people kept on staring at him. Was there something on his face? No, he had just checked himself in the mirror. And people had been looking at him in _that way_ since day one.

People could be so strange sometimes.

He doubted he'd truly be able to understand them, even if he took a psychology class (although, he'd already read about that topic during his training).

He seriously doubted he wanted to know.

--------------

--------------

Yoh's POV

They laughed. And they laughed some more.

I can't believe it.

Bloody bastards!

What's so funny about a person having a hoof mark on there face which they covered up with a good deal of a secret stash of girly makeup after a friend went into sumo-sheep mode and hoofed them to death as a wakeup call; that person still standing beside you? Nothing! Exactly… you get what I mean… Why are you laughing?! Kisama! …

Kuso… Ren's tendencies are rubbing off on me.

Hahahahaha! I _will_ get my revenge! Just you see! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!! Damnit! Would you stop staring at me?

Apparently my glare was frightening enough that they no longer found the matter so amusing – instead, they feared for their lives.

My job here is done.

--------------

Normal POV

--------------

It seemed as though the three spectators never thought of other boys wearing makeup; thus, their initial reaction. The fact that they were surprised is surprising in itself, as they did have makeup that they used themselves. What, did they think it was sap from trees that came out of a maple syrup can? I think not! And no matter how much Hao tries to deny it, his gorgeous hair is not so natural – his morning consists of exercises that would make any hairdresser weary.

The fact that they realized that Yoh was wearing makeup says something, too.

Hao, mega-girly-yet-seriously-hot-insane-killer-man was the first to break the silence that could mean doom for all who stood against the rebel sheep who say 'moo!' and wear sombreros– ahem – I mean, against the glare that froze the blood in their veins.

"So, how did you sleep, princess?"

Oooh, I do believe that the room's temperature dropped quite a few degrees.

Yoh had to stare a few minutes and gain somewhat of a level of control of his temper before he attempted to reply.

"Did you _not_ just see my face? Baka. But besides that, it was turning out pretty much okay until you showed up."

Hao, however, would not be deterred; even with the scathing words that were thrown disdainfully off of his dear otouto's tongue.

Instead, he merely laughed in amusement before he continued on with the conversation.

"I do believe it was _you_ who 'showed up', not me. This is our table, after all."

Yoh raised a brow mockingly.

"I don't see any sort of sign or golden plaque with your names on it. Therefore, it's free game. Besides, I was here _first_. You're the ones who just happen to be stalking me." He let out a sigh. "At least today you guys aren't armed with sticks for camouflage. That's a bit of a relief."

'I'm rather hoping that stupidity isn't contagious, or else I am surely doomed. Hey, it's not harsh. I'm simply stating facts.'

Yoh twitched as he noticed the look Ren was directing towards him.

'Hopefully he can't read minds…'

He stared at the Chinese boy for a few seconds longer, before it seemed that his latest thought was confirmed as the other boy chuckled to himself.

'He _can_! NYUUUUU! Or at least to somewhat of an extent. Damn!'

"That's supposed to be my domain, you know…" Yoh said quietly.

The other put on a confused façade, but Yoh knew better.

'Ha! Pretend all you want, you smug bastard!' He turned his gaze onto Hao. 'It must have been him! I don't know why Hao would teach someone how to read minds, but he's one of the only people I know of who is capable of having such abilities, and definitely the only one in this vicinity besides myself, and now a Ren-in-training. Still, it would be quite a useful tool for him to use to his advantage. Why the hell would he go around giving that little secret away? Apparently he's closer to Ren than I originally imagined… whoa, thoughts becoming seriously disturbing there. Stop that train of thought! Yamero! EEEEEEEK!!!!!'

"Yoh-sama?" Opacho questioned quietly.

"My mind is now officially scarred…" Yoh whispered with an extremely noticeable shudder.

"Come, now, Yoh!" Horo Horo said as he slung his arm around Yoh's slight shoulders.

Yoh shrugged them off regally, before casting a glare around the table.

The atmosphere somehow seemed to be weakening his resolve. That in itself seriously pissed Yoh off. He had been readying himself since he saw these three in order to exact his 'revenge', so to speak. However, he now continuously found himself acting like a weak, pathetic fool, who was easily pushed around and manipulated. Well, not anymore.

A sadistic smirk appeared on his lips as he stood gracefully and left his seat.

'Well, let's see if they really _do_ like each other _that_ much…'

He placed an innocent, confused mask on his face before turning to look back at Hao.

"Oh, Hao…"

"Hai?" Hao asked, a brow raised in the form of a question.

'Oh, could this get any better?' Yoh snickered inwardly.

"I just thought that you'd like to know that…there's some lipstick on you cheek… bright _red_ lipstick. Well, how very interesting. I wonder how that got there?"

Hao's eyes widened.

"What? Where?!" he asked worriedly.

"Right…there… Ah, a little bit further to your left. No…closer to your mouth. Man, it _almost_ looks like somebody kissed you. Huh, what a thought."

'So he admits to it…interesting…'

"Ooh, I remember some guy, a 'bluenette'…"

"Me?" Horo Horo asked curiously.

"Iie. Even though that would make more sense. I'm talking about that cross dresser. What was his name…?" Yoh paused a moment to ponder his question. "Ah, yes, Yamato was the name, I believe. It looks _exactly_ like the lipstick he wears. Hai. Yamato's red lipstick, that same color lipstick on my dear aniki's cheek. That sure leads to some interesting thoughts, which could lead to some even more wild conclusions."

"That bitch…" Hao muttered, but whether he was referring to Yoh or this new mysterious blue-haired boy was anyone's guess.

Well, that did it.

Ren growled fiercely.

"Kisama…!"

Yoh pretended to cringe after a moment.

"Oh, Ren I'm soooo sorry. I-"

"Iie, Yoh; I'm glad you told me."

"No, that's not what I was talking about."

Ren turned to look at him in bewilderment.

"Nani?" he asked suspiciously.

Yoh walked around the table and leaned in close to Ren, but still spoke loud enough to be heard by all of the other members at the table.

(AN: Seriously! Heads out of the gutter! Don't get it: members? Probably for the best, then.)

Yoh placed on a pained look.

"Well, you see. I just had a look at Hao's thoughts. I can do that, you know-"

"Wakateru. Continue."

Yoh ignored the part where he was ordered around like a slave. It was getting too close to the fun part – the climax of this little meeting that was wrapped oh so very comfortably around his finger.

"Gomen. It seems that he feels that this Yamato fellow is much better in bed than you are, and that – oh, what was it- ah, that this fellow has some _amazing_ techniques when it comes to sex, and that he's the sexiest guy he's ever seen. And, oh does that guy say erotic things with that dirty little mouth of his. But don't feel bad. I'm sure that Hao was going to inform you about how he's been cheating on you at some point."

"NANI?!?!?!?!!!!!!"

Wow, the explosion was huge. Beautiful fireworks, those are.

"HAO!!!!!!! KISAMA!!!!!!!!" Ren screeched.

Yoh had to flinch. He was surprised that the table hadn't crumbled due to the sheer volume of the Chinese boy's voice.

"Don't believe a word he says! That little whore is making up a shit-load of lies, and totally trying to make fools out us all!"

A nearby chandelier exploded. Yoh wad beyond furious. Nobody called Yoh something so demeaning without there being some _dire_ consequences.

Ah, but it seemed that Ren would do that work for him. Yes, manipulation was so very fun, especially when your blissfully ignorant puppets were extremely willing. Damn those dirty thoughts of his and the last two words of his last sentence! Innuendos, anyone? Not even the sun was so blinding!

"How DARE you!!!!! How can you call Yoh a whore when you have that bitch's mark on your face?! On MY territory!"

"Your _territory_?! I am NOT a friggin piece of property, you asshole! Fuck this! Fuck YOU!"

"HA! As if I'm going to be your fuck buddy anymore. I'm not going to be treated like a piece of trash that can be taken advantage of by the likes of you. I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT! If you're going to go around having different sorts of relationships, then so am I!"

"Ha! You already have one with Horo Horo!"

Ren smirked smugly.

"I mean one that we haven't designated as being part of the limit."

Hao lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who could you-"

"Dark, chocolate brown hair. Onyx colored eyes. Beautiful face. Sexy body. Gorgeous beyond anyone's wildest dreams."

Now Yoh was confused, and it seemed that Hao was too.

Wasn't Hao the only one who fit that description?

Well, it seemed that Hao was thinking along similar lines.

"I'm the only one who- Oh, you don't mean-"

The other boy's golden eyes glinted.

"Hai."

Yoh was still extremely confused. Who the _hell_ were they talking about?

"You are not turning my _otouto_ into a whore!"

"Don't give me that shit. You've wanted to do the same thing with him."

Whoa! Since when had this conversation turned to him as the main topic? What was going on?!?!

'Hold on…if the description sounds exactly like Hao, and then I'm brought into the conversation, that means…'

Yoh had to take a moment to go through the whole process of a plus b equals c, until realization dawned on him.

'Ren's talking about me! No, that couldn't possibly be right… I'm not in the least bit attractive. How could he be interested in me – not that I'm saying that he is, but still! That description doesn't fit me in the slightest!'

Denial 

'Nani? Who's there?'

Cackling was heard in the background.

**Oh, this is too funny! I can't believe this! You are _soooo_ naïve!**

'Who are you?'

I'm you, but not; I'm only a part of you … 

'Oh, great! Just peachy! Now I'm turning into a schizophrenic…'

**Okay then, kawaii schizo boy. **

'Since when did I develop a multiple personality disorder?'

You've been like this for a while; you just haven't realized it. However, this change officially occurred due to the initial shock from finding out that you're extremely attractive, to the point of being a Sex God.

'Matte. Since when did the idea of me being a "Sex God" come into play?'

Oops. Did that just slip out? 

A nervous chuckle could be heard throughout his mind.

Anyways, you can call me Bob. Or you could call me Tenshi… 

An "angel" seemed to be anything but the right name to describe this newfound entity from his extremely twisted and insane mind.

'I'll have to think of a better name to call you. Most definitely not Solis, Tenshi, or anything of the like."

Ja ne! 

'Hello…? Hello?'

Well, wasn't that just peachy; just like the rest of his day. When he actually decided that he wanted to talk to the guy, he wasn't there. And when he didn't want the guy to be there, he mysteriously shows up. This was going to require a strange twist of psychology.

He turned his gaze back to find Ren and Hao bitch-slapping each other. Oh, this fight looked like it was going to be brutal.

'And I don't want to be a part of it.'

He turned to the afro bunny-boy standing but a few feet away from him.

"Ikuzo, Opacho."

The small boy merely nodded before hopping away after him.

"Ne, Yoh-sama?" he asked.

"Hai?"

"Where exactly did that red lipstick appear from?"

Yoh grinned sadistically.

"I used some neat little tricks to make it more noticeable. However, I didn't create it. The dirty work was already done for me."

"You mean…"

"Hai, Opacho. They won't be making fun of me and my makeup for a long, long time."

A bout of insane laughter rippled from his throat as he headed off to his English class.

After all, the day was just beginning.

No one would be ready for the surprises held in store for them.

No one.

11


End file.
